Friends Forever
by LittleRedhead
Summary: A Trance and Harper story. Telling more would be giving away too much. Chapter 21 NOW UP! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Friends Forever

Author: LittleRedhead

Rating: PG13 to be safe

Spoilers: Bunker Hill and some Season 1

Summary: A Harper/Trance action story

Disclaimer: I do not own Adromeda or its characters. I am also making no money from this story.

**Chapter 1**

In her nightmare Trance Gemini ran along a rocky slope on an unfamiliar planet. The sun was hidden behind clouds; lending an eerie atmosphere to the situation. The purple girl ran as fast as she could, knowing Harper was in danger. The short human was always in danger in her dream.

Trance ran for what seemed like miles before coming to the edge of a forest. She slowed down and cautiously entered the forest. It was dark in the forest but Trance always seemed to know which way to go. She followed the shrill Magog howls in the distance, instinctively knowing that Harper was among the Magog.

Trance picked up the pace and started jogging towards the Magog. As she came within 100 meters of the Magog horde their shrieks suddenly stopped.

The golden woman heard some twigs snap behind her and a cold shiver traveled through her body. Trance dreaded turning around, since she knew the outcome, but couldn't resist the temptation.

Trance slowly turned around in the direction of the noise and froze at what she saw. Standing in front of her was Harper, covered in cuts and bites from the Magog.

"Trance, you're too late," Harper murmured as he collapsed into Trance's arms.

_No! Not Harper. Why does it have to be him?_ Trance Gemini thought to herself as she sat on the bed in her quarters. Trance couldn't shake the feeling of dread that suddenly came over her as she meditated. She had these felt the same feeling before and something terrible always happened. This time it was different for the purple alien; the feeling of dread she felt was associated with Seamus Harper. Something awful was going to happen to him.

What made the premonitions all the more scary for Trance was that Harper had been in life threatening situations ever since the she had met the engineer. At no time did the purple pixie ever have a premonition; not even whenthe engineerwas infested with the Magog larvae. Trance wiped a tear from her cheek as she stood up. She had been having these premonitions concerning Andromeda's engineer for the past few days but kept the knowledge to herself. Trance vowed to keep an eye on her friend while she had the premonitions.

Even though Trance trusted the accuracy of those premonitions she didn't want to see the looks on the faces of the rest of the crew. Sure they might believe her, but there would be a lot of explaining involved. Explaining wasn't somethingthe alienwas very good at or cared to do.

As she walked down Andromeda's corridors the purple pixiethought up excuses for being around Harper. The Earther wasn't one for having company while he worked so Trance would have to make those excuses good ones. As she walked past Beka Valentine's quarters the blonde executive officer called out. In her haste Trance didn't even notice Beka.

"Hey Trance, did you hear me? Trance where ya goin' so fast?" Beka asked as she trotted after the purple woman.

Trance turned around towards Beka and uttered a hurried, "Can't talk now Beka."

Beka watched as the purple woman turned a corner and disappeared. The executive officer stopped and let out a breath. "Okay, that would be unusual if it didn't come from Trance."

Trance burst into Machine Shop 8, causing Harper to whirl around. The engineer had his hand on his gun, ready to pull it out of its holster, when he sawhis crewmate and took his hand away from the trigger. "Trance, what are you doing busting in here?"

Seeing her friend was alright Trance breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed a little. _Okay Trance, think fast now. You can't tell him the truth yet. _"Umm, I thought I left a poisonous plant in here last time stopped by. I wanted to get it before you or anybody else touched it."

Harper craned his neck trying to see a plant anywhere in the room. "Haven't seen any plants around here; poisonous or otherwise. You really should be more careful with your plants."

"I know and I will be more careful," the purplealien assured. "Harper, I'm glad I didn't leave my plant in here."

The human's face softened, although he still thought thealien girl was acting a bit strangely, even for her. He couldn't stay angry with Trance. Besides, it wasn'tTrance he was angry with. "Yeah, me too. I'm sorry Trance. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just really busy right now."

The alien gave Harper a wane smile as she put her hand in his. "I know. You've been busy lately. Maybe you should take a break."

"I would if I didn't have a list of repairs a mile long,"the engineerreplied as he returned to his project.

Trance decided the workthe Eartherwas doing wasn't dangerous enough to warrant her staying any longer. "I'll leave you alone then. I still have a poisonous plant to find."

The engineerdidn't even pause from his work. "Okay, yak at ya later Trance."

Trance left Machine Shop 8 with the feeling that she would be spending a lot of time in the immediate future watching after Harper. He would most likely just laugh it off and tell her she was crazy or mistaken, but Trance knew it was something more. It was too important to just let is slide.

An hour later Harper had finished his work and was in the mess hall rummaging around for a snack. The engineer was about to take a bite of a roasted chicken leg leftover from the previous night when Beka walked in.

"Leftover chicken? I don't know how you can eat leftovers Harper," the blonde pilot remarked as she poured a cup of coffee for herself.

The Earther smiled as he swallowed the last bite of meat from the drumstick still in his hand. "On earth this leftover chicken would be considered a delicacy. It's really good once you get past it being a few days old."

Harper grabbed a chicken wing and walked over to the blonde. Beka fended off the chicken wing Harper had waved playfully under her nose. She was in no mood to try new ways of getting food poisoning. "Harper, keep that chicken away from me if you want to keep your arm attached to your body."

The engineer chuckled at the threat. "Spacers! I can't believe that with your immune system you'd worry about getting sick from eating a little piece of three-day-old chicken wing."

"And with your immune system you should be more careful," Beka retorted, sitting down at one of the tables.

The engineer was unmoved by his taller friend'sreminder. "I've eaten worse on Earth and survived."

"Harper have you noticed whether Trance has been acting strange lately?" Beka asked, changing the subject.

A broad grin crossed the engineer's face in response to the question. "Strange is a relative term when talking about Trance. If you mean have I noticed Trance acting a little strange for Trance? The answer to that is a definite yes."

The executive officer nodded. Her suspicions had been correct. "That's what I thought, but I just wanted to make sure it wasn't just me. Maybe somebody should have a talk with her."

"Like that would do any good Boss. Trance will tell us only what she wants to tell us, nothing else. If she hasn't told us already then she doesn't want to," Harper reasoned.

"I know, but we need to at least ask her if something is wrong," Beka replied.

Harper shoved the rest of the chicken back into the refrigerator. "Are you volunteering then?"

The blonde pilot rolled her eyes at the engineer. "Okay fine. I'll go have a talk with Trance. I'm beginning to think there's more than one chicken in here."

The Earthers cowled at the blonde executive officer. "Ha ha. Very funny Boss. Well, now that I've had my snack I'll mosey on down to engineering and start checking off another repair job from my list."

Beka found Trance in Medical checking over a report. "Interesting reading?"

Trance looked up from the flexi in her hands and smiled at the executive officer. "That all depends on who's doing the reading. It's really rather mundane. Just the latest results on the scans I ran on Harper."

Beka's heart skipped a beat. Something was wrong with Harper. That's why Trance has been acting so strangely. Beka had all she could do to keep herself from grabbing the flexi from Trance. "Is there anything wrong with him? Trance, tell me Harper's okay."

"I'm sorry if I alarmed you Beka," Trance quickly apologized. "Relax Beka. Harper is in as good of health as he can be." If Trance were able to be more forthcoming she would have told Beka about having the same fears regarding the engineer's health.

Beka decided to just go ahead and ask the question she had come to ask. "That's a relief. Anything else you care to tell me Trance? I noticed you seemed to be acting out of sorts lately. Is anything the matter?"

"No. I've just been preoccupied with making sure my crew and my plants are healthy and prepared for a possible encounter with the Kelvan's," Trance informed. It wasn't a lie she told herself. She was trying to keep Andromeda's crew healthy, especially Harper.

That evening Seamus Harper was in the process of welding a piece metal back onto one of the Andromeda Ascendant's consoles when Trance appeared behind him.

"Care for a Sparky?" the purplepixie asked as she held out a can of the soda.

Startled,the humanturned abruptly to face his unexpected visitor. "Would you quit sneaking up on me like that? You're gonna give me a heart attack."

Trance tried to be careful not to startle her friend and crewmate. She knew how paranoid and jumpy the engineer could be. Harper had seemed extraordinarily jumpy lately that it was almost impossible not to startle him. "I'm sorry Harper I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay. I just didn't hear you coming," Harper replied before gulping down the cola.

"Dylan's been keeping you pretty busy with repairs lately I see," Trance remarked.

The Earther finished off the rest of the Sparky Cola and dropped onto the deck. "Yeah, he wants everything in tip top condition before we get into Kelvan space.

Trance smiled as she watched the engineer finish up his welding. "The Kelvan's aren't exactly jumping up and down with excitement about joining the restored Commonwealth."

Harper finished soldering one side of the metal to the console before turning shutting off the nanowelder. "That, my Purple Pixie, is an understatement. Uh Trance, don't tell me you just came here to bring me a Sparky?"

Trance looked down at the deck. There was more she wanted to say to the engineer, but she just didn't know how. "I just wanted to tell you to be careful."

The human looked at Trance as if her skin had just turned from purple toorange and shrugged his shoulders. "Umm… I will. Thanks. Why did you just tell me to be careful Trance?"

"I heard you were welding so I just wanted to tell you to be careful," Trance answered, hoping she hadn't aroused too much suspicion in the paranoid engineer.

The engineer was so intent on getting back to his work that he didn't give the answer too much thought. "Okay I appreciate the concern Trance. I don't mean to give you the brush off but I really should get back to work."

"That's okay Harper. I should get back to Hydroponics. See you later." The youthful alien replied cheerfully before returning to hydroponics to think. Tending her plants always seemed to help Trance think things out. Right now the purple girl had a lot of thinking to do.She had to try to figure out how to respond to her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews people. Keep 'em coming. I really appreciate the reviews.

I still do not own Andromeda or its characters and I am not making any money from this story.

**Chapter 2**

"Code Black! Everybody to their battle stations. This is not a drill," Mainframe Rommie calmly announced over the Com.

All of the crew immediately headed for the Bridge as quickly as possible. Tyr and Beka arrived at nearly the same time and took their stations on Command.

Harper arrived seconds later slightly out of breath. "Man, who was the genius who thought to put engineering so far from Command?"

Rev arrived as Trance took her station and glance up at the large monitor. A squadron of Sabra Jaguar ships filled the screen.

"It would appear that things just got interesting," Tyr remarked as he watched the approaching enemy ships.

Mainframe Rommie appeared on monitor. "I am receiving an incoming message from the Sabra Jaguars."

That news was no surprise to Dylan. "Let's see what they want."

"To turn us into instant shish kebob of course," Harper piped up.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. We may be able to talk things out," Hunt responded. He didn't really believe talk would work, but it was ingrained in him to always us the diplomacy first.

Tyr and Beka, and Trance glared at the High Guard captain while Harper let out a snort of sarcastic laughter.

"Open a channel Rommie," Dylan directed Mainframe Rommie as he ignored the reaction of his crew.

The Sabra Jaguar's image appeared on the monitor before Dylan could respond to the wisecrack. "I am Captain Dylan Hunt."

"We know who you are Captain," The Sabra Jaguar replied. "You will surrender and prepare to be boarded."

Dylan tried not to let the Sabra Jaguar see the frown that was developing around his mouth. "I don't believe that will be necessary. I am sure that we can come to a mutual understanding without either of our ships having to be boarded. Just what is it you want from us?"

The Sabra Jaguar glared at Hunt before responding. "The time for diplomacy ended when you brought your ship into this sector Captain. We have reason to believe that you have cargo that belongs to the Sabra Jaguar pride. Now stand down and prepare for a boarding parting."

"You know we have no cargo you want. What is it you really want?" Dylan demanded.

"Your ship is transporting a data file that was stolen from the Sabra Jaguar pride. If you do not give it back to us then we will take it back by force if necessary, now prepare for boarding," the Nietzschean threatened.

I don't know what data you think we have onboard, but I can assure you that we have no data or anything else that belongs to the Sabra Jaguar pride. Permission denied." With that he pushed a button and ended the transmission.

AI Rommie raised an eyebrow. "I am going to enjoy making him regret thinking his people can board me."

"Maybe the Sabra Jaguars will just leave us alone. Were about due for a break," Dylan said, knowing it was just wishful thinking.

"And maybe we'll all sprout wings," Tyr remarked as he looked up from his console.

"Now that's a thought," Trance remarked, receiving suspicious glances from her crewmates.

Andromeda was rocked by a blast from a Sabra Jaguar ship. Dylan and the rest of the crew grabbed onto the railing near their stations.

Dylan righted himself and looked at his crew to make sure they all were alright. "It doesn't look like they're going to leave us alone. Fire PM 6s now!"

The Star Arrow missiles flew out of their missile tubes and headed for the Sabra Jaguar ships, hitting their targets. Seconds later Andromeda was hit by more pulsar bursts.

Mainframe Rommie appeared on the view screen. "My defense shields have been compromised. Shields at 63."

Harper immediately began pushing buttons on his console in attempt to repair the defense shields. "I'm working on it Rom-Doll."

"Nine Sabra Jaguar ships have penetrated my defense shields," Mainframe Rommie informed.

Andromeda's defensive rockets destroyed the Sabra Jaguar fighters, but not before she was struck. Andromeda's crew was tossed about the bridge as a result of an onboard explosion. "My slipstream drive has been disabled."

Dylan grabbed onto the railing and pulled himself up. The high guard captain looked around at his crew to see that they were unharmed. The others got up and immediately returned to their stations.

Harper was having some luck repairing the defense shields. Mainframe Rommie immediately made a report. "Defense shields at 78.

"That's not good enough Mr. Harper. We need those shields up," Dylan announced to his engineer.

Harper shrugged his shoulders at his captain. "That's as good as I can do from here. I'm gonna have to go down to engineering and do my usual genius repair job."

Dylan nodded, dismissing the engineer from the bridge. "Mr. Anasazi I need a tactical report."

The Nietzschean barely glanced up from the monitor in front of him. His Nietzschean breeding had allowed him to multitask with great ease. "The Sabra Jaguars have us outnumbered. They appear to be attacking in waves. The first wave of fighters attacks then retreats, making way for the next wave of fighters to attack. They have enough fighters in their fleet to keep this up for longer than we can."

"Fire the PM 6s again. We don't want them getting any closer," Dylan ordered.

Harper stopped off at the machine shop to get the supplies he needed to repair the sensors. When he got to engineering and began working on the defense shields he had his work cut out for him. "Dylan, this is gonna take me a few minutes to get the defense shields back up to max power."

Dylan rolled his eyes upon hearing the information over the Com. "We don't have a few minutes Mr. Harper."

"So tell me something I don't know," the engineer retorted. "I'm going as fast as I can Boss."

While Harper continued tinkering with the defense shield grid other crew members desperately tried keeping the Sabra Jaguar ships from getting through Andromeda's defense shields. Dylan watched the enemy ships on the monitor while Beka began piloting Andromeda into a better position and Tyr analyzed the data.

Holo Rommie materialized on the bridge. "Two Sabra Jaguar fighters have penetrated my perimeter defenses and are heading to the hangar deck."

Dylan walked quickly over to Tyr's station. "Mr. Anasazi and Rommie go to the hangar deck and give our guests an Andromeda Welcome."

"With pleasure Captain," AI Rommie replied before following the Nietzschean off of Command.

Rommie and Tyr met the Sabra Jaguars as soon as the invaders were on the ship's decks. Tyr fired shots from his force lance.

Rommie used a few martial arts moves on one Sabra Jaguar before kicking him hard against a wall. The avatar enjoyed flexing her mechanical muscles. "When my captain denies you permission to board, he means it."

Tyr noticed a far away look on AI Rommie's face. He knew it meant the avatar was processing new information. "What is it avatar?"

"Harper has repaired my defense shields. They are now at 99.2 effectiveness," the avatar informed.

"Good. Are there any Sabra Jaguars left on board?" Tyr asked.

Rommie rolled her eyes as her face took on the far away expression again. The AI tilted her head and started heading up the corridor with Tyr close behind. "There's several left Sabra Jaguars left and Harper's about to run right into one of them. Harper there are Sabra Jaguars heading for your area."

A scowl crossed the Earther's face. "Okay I'm outta here then."

As Dylan's eyes scanned the bridge he noticed Trance was no longer present. He hadn't heard her leave. He didn't even know how long the purple girl had been gone from the bridge or where she was headed. "Anybody know where Trance went?"

Rev paused from his silent meditation. "I was in the middle of saying a prayer for our protection. I did not notice Trance's departure."

Beka merely shrugged her shoulders before returning to piloting Andromeda. Holo Rommie materialized again in front of her captain halting the tirade he was about to start.

"Trance is heading for engineering," Holo Rommie answered.

"Great. What is she doing going there?" Dylan asked. He was now officially exasperated.

"I am detecting the presence of a lone Sabra Jaguar about to meet up with Harper. Trance may be trying to head him off."

Trance hurried to reach the Sabra Jaguar as fast as she could. She could be surprising quick when she wanted to and quickly made up the distance between Command and Engineering. Trance met up with the engineer just over halfway to Engineering.

"Trance what are you doing down here?" Harper asked between gasps for breath.

Trance grabbed the engineer's arm and began leading him down the corridor towards the Bridge. "It's dangerous down here Harper."

"Yeah, I know. There's a Sabra Jaguar loose and he's headed this way,' he informed. The words were no sooner out his mouth then the Sabra Jaguar appeared around the corner up ahead.

The Sabra Jaguar drew his weapon and was about to fire at Trance when Harper shoved his Purple Princess out of the line of fire just in time. Harper tried to fire off his gun, but was too late. The engineer took the full force of laser fire.

Tyr turned the corner and shot Sabra Jaguar from behind. The Sabra Jaguar dropped hard to the deck. Rommie staid at the corner acted as a lookout.

Tyr gave him a cursory glance at the dead Sabra Jaguar as he walked past the intruder to Harper. Trance was already kneeling down beside the fallen engineer. Trance tried to stem the flow of blood from Harper's chest wound.

"Hang on Harper," Trance encouraged as she helped Tyr lift up the engineer.

Tyr carefully carried Harper to Medical with Trance trotting beside. It never failed to surprise the Nietzschean how light and fragile Harper's body was.

Rev rushed to Trance's side and put his furry arms around the purple woman. "Everything will be alright Trance. Master Harper is tougher than he appears.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the kind reviews. Now on to the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Andromeda or its characters and I am making no money from this story.

**Chapter 3**

Tyr set the engineer down on one of the tables in Medical. Trance started life saving procedures while a medical bot began to hook up Harper to a respirator due to the chest wound he received, as well as the machines that would monitor the engineer's vital signs and supply intravenous medicine. Trance stopped the flow of blood from Harper's chest wound.

Holo Rommie materialized in medical next to Dylan. "Two of the Sabra Jaguars managed to evade my security. They must have blinded my sensors since I have no indication as to their location."

Dylan pounded a fist on the Command Deck railing. "We're not letting them get away!"

"I'll go help look for the intruders," Beka volunteered. "Those slimeballs are not getting away with hurting Harper"

"Fine, and good luck," Dylan replied.

Mainframe Rommie appeared on the view screen announcing, "I'm receiving a transmission from the Sabra Jaguar leader."

Dylan rolled his eyes and sighed. "Put him through Andromeda."

"Now Captain Hunt perhaps you will realize that I am serious about getting our data file back."

"Come now. Are we going to go over this again Mister? You know I don't think I got your name," Dylan remarked, hoping to set the Nietzschean off guard.

The Nietzschean kept his face expressionless. "I am Siegfried out of Michaela by Cornelius."

Dylan stared blankly at the Nietzschean, bored by the pretentiousness. "Now that we know each other's names, why don't you level with me and tell me what you really want with my ship?"

"Very well. You have the bones of Drago Musevi on board your ship. I have come to claim the remains of our progenitor," Siegfried announced haughtily. "I have obtained reliable information that the remains of our progenitor are aboard your ship."

The information didn't surprise Dylan. The High Guard captain had suspected the Sabra Jaguar might be after the remains of Drago Musevi all along. "Thank you for the honesty, but your information about us having Drago Musevi's remains is faulty."

"That remains to be seen Captain Hunt," Siegfried replied threateningly.

"Yes it does," Dylan answered back before cutting off the transmission. "Andromeda, what is the status of the intruders?"

Mainframe Rommie appeared once more on the view screen. "Two of the Sabra Jaguar are heading for my hangar deck. Beka and a team of security bots are closing in on them."

"Good. Send Rommie to help Beka. I'll meet them at the hanger deck," Dylan ordered as he trotted off of Command to help catch the intruders.

"Now listen here Little Professor. I will not have you die and leave me to be both engineer and security officer. You will fight to live with all the fiber of your being. Do I make myself clear?" Tyr practically ordered as he leaned over Harper's unconscious body.

Rev said a brief prayer as he stood over the wounded engineer in a quiet, hushed voice. The Wayist made it a point to keep out of the way of the med bots and AI Rommie as they worked on the Earther. When finished the Magog monk backed away from table. "If everyone will excuse me I believe I can be of better service if I leave to mediate and say a prayer for Master Harper."

Tyr rolled his eyes at the Magog. "Didn't you just finish saying a prayer for the child?"

"Ah Yes I did. But I feel the need to remain in prayer for a longer period of time. At least until Master Harper's condition is stabilized."

"Then by all means leave Magog," Tyr suggested sternly.

Rev paused to consider the recommendation before clasping his furry hands together. "I shall do that Tyr. I have done all that I can here. My prayers will work just as effectively from my quarters."

Trance walked over and hugged the Magog. "I'll call you if I need any help Rev."

Beka and Rommie met up near the hanger deck. Rommie had her forcelance out and ready to give cover fire as Beka raised her gauss gun before moving around a corner. The corridor was vacant so they moved on to the door to the hanger bay.

Suddenly Rommie and Beka were met with laser fire from three of the Sabra Jaguars. Rommie moved with lightning speed towards the hanger bay. One of the shots hit Rommie in chest as the Nietzscheans fired their last shots before entering the hanger bay. Rommie was unharmed and motioned for Beka to follow.

Beka tried opening the hangar bay door but it was deactivated. The executive officer looked over at Rommie before stepping aside. Rommie moved in front of the door and placed her hands in the small space between the door and the wall. With her android strength AI Rommie was able to pry the door open. Beka readied her gauss gun and stepped through the doorway.

The Sabra Jaguars were hiding behind one of the slipfighters as they fired at Beka and Rommie. One of Beka's shots hit one of the Sabra Jaguars, killing the Nietzschean. The other two Sabra Jaguars tossed thermal grenades towards Beka and Rommie. Both women instinctively dived to the floor as soon as they saw the grenades. This gave the Nietzscheans enough time to climb into two of the slipfighters and start up the engine.

Rommie saw that Beka was unconscious and crawled over to Beka as she returned the Nietzcheans' fire. Rommie moved herself in front of Beka's body and began pulling the blonde pilot out of the hanger bay.

As Beka regained consciousness and shook the cobwebs out of her head as she sat on the deck outside of the hangar bay. "Thanks Rommie."

The avatar smiled over at the executive officer. "You're welcome. But the two Sabra Jaguars found a way to deactivate my defenses and are getting away."

"At least they didn't get what they came for," Beka replied, trying to put a positive spin on the events.

AI Rommie helped Beka to her feet. "The Sabra Jaguar fleet has pulled back and is retreating. Since we don't appear to be in any more immediate danger, I suggest you get to Med Deck and have Trance look you over."

Beka resisted putting up her usually argument when somebody suggested she get checked out. This time she didn't mind going to Med Deck since it would give her a chance to check up on Harper. "Okay let's go then."

Five hours later Harper's condition was still critical but stabilized. Trance had remained in Medical, monitoring the machines attached to Harper. The purple girl made vowed to herself that she wouldn't rest until Harper was out of the proverbial woods.

As she sat in a chair next to Harper's bed Trance held his hand. The purple girl's thoughts wandered back into the past when she first met the Earther some two years earlier.

Trance was on some highly unremarkable drift when she spied the Eureka Maru. She had never seen a space ship like that before. Curious, the purple pixie came closer to the Maru. The first person she met was Rev Bem as the Wayist walked down the hatch.

Her head told Trance to be wary of the Magog, but her curiosity and gut instinct got the better of her. "Excuse me. I'm looking for the owner of this ship. Would that be you?"

"Oh my no Miss. The Eureka Maru belongs to Beka Valentine. I am Reverend Behemial Far Traveler, But you can call me Rev for short," Rev said introducing himself.

Trance smiled at the Magog and shook his offered claw. "I'm Trance Gemini. I have a feeling Miss Valentine might need a botanist or medic or both. Would you happen to know if she is onboard?"

"Yes Captain Valentine is aboard. Why don't I take you to her?" Rev offered.

Trance followed Rev up into the Maru and back to the cockpit. Beka was sitting in the pilot's going over the list of supplies she and her crew still needed.

"Excuse me Rebecca but we have company," Rev announced.

Beka turned around and stared at the purple girl standing next to Rev. Beka had been to a lot of worlds and met a good number of alien species, so the blonde thought she had seen it all. That is until now.

"Hi there, my name is Trance," the purple girl greeted as she extended a lavender-colored hand.

Beka shook the girl's hand. "So, what brings you here to the Eureka Maru?"

"Well, I had a feeling that you could use another crew member," Trance answered quickly.

Beka gave a suspicious look to the visitor. "I am short a crewmember but what are your qualifications?"

"I am a biologist and Medic," Trance replied confidently.

Beka couldn't believe her luck. She had just lost Vex Pag who was the Maru's medic. Rev had been acting as the ship's medic until they Beka was able to find another person with enough medical knowledge to take over the position. Now this Trance girl had just dropped into her lap. Beka was still wary as she had been burned too many times to trust the first person that came along offering to help. "You seem rather young Ms. Gemini. What experience do you have and how long have you been practicing in your field?"

Trance paused before answering. She couldn't tell them the truth about how old she was and where she came from. "I'm no older than you are Captain Valentine but I can assure you that I know about medicine and botany and biology and will be an asset to your you and your crew."

"Well, that's specific," Beka retorted. "Tell you what; I'm desperate enough to give you a trial run. That is just what it sounds like. You will be on probation and if, for any reason at all; I determine that you are no longer an asset as a crewmember of the Eureka Maru you will be dropped off at the nearest drift. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'm. You won't be disappointed. I promise," Trance replied.

Just then a small human male with blond spiky hair appeared next to Trance. The purple pixie turned and smiled at the stranger. He looked so frail that Trance immediately sensed she would be kept busy keeping this human alive.

"Harper this is Trance Gemini. She's going to be a member of the crew as ship's medic and biologist," Beka informed.

Harper smiled at the purple girl and waived. "Hiya purple babe, nice to meet you."

Trance caught a sparkle in Harper's blue eyes. Trance saw pain and frustration in those eyes, but also a passion for life. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Harper. I'm sure we'll be good friends." T

Trance drew her attention back to the present as she longed to hear Harper's chipper voice again

Dylan wandered up to the Observation Deck and found Beka looking off into the distance. "I see Trance released you from her care."

"Yeah, I just had some bruises," Beka informed. "Beka turned back to watching the stars outside. The blonde woman pointed to a spot in the distance outside observation window. "Earth is out that way."

Dylan stepped closer to the window even though he knew there was no way to see Earth with the naked eye. Earth was light years away. "Why are you thinking of Earth? You aren't planning on taking a trip are you?"

"No I'm not planning on heading towards that god forsaken planet," she answered. "I was just thinking about the irony. Harper survived roughly 20 years of hell on that planet. He became one of my crew so he could have a better life. He decided to become one of your crew to have a better life and what did it get him?"

Dylan stepped closer to the blonde and put his arms around her in a hug then released her. "Don't blame yourself Beka."

Beka looked up at the High Guard captain and frowned. "What makes you think I'm blaming myself?"

"Because I know you. You still consider Harper to be a member of your crew and you feel responsible for anything that happens to one of your crew. I learned something a long time ago Beka; we all make choices. Harper made his choice become a member of your crew. All we captains can do is look out for our crew and be there when they need us." Hunt answered. Beka started to protest but Dylan cut her off. "Now don't tell me you should have been there for Harper this time. You can't be everywhere on this ship. You had a duty to remain at your post and you did just that."

Beka didn't take much comfort in Dylan's pep talk. Still, she appreciated the effort. "Thanks for the talk Dylan, but I'll be okay. The one you should really be talking to is Trance."

Dylan knew what the blonde pilot meant. He knew how Trance felt about Harper. She cared about all of the crew but she shared a special bond with the engineer. Trance would no doubt stay in Medical until Harper regained consciousness, which could be quite some time in the future. "I'll make sure she gets some rest."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks all for the kind reviews.

As always I don't own Andromeda or its characters and I am making no money from this story.

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Trance came out of Medical and spoke with Dylan, Beka and  
Tyr on command. The purple girl had an uncharacteristically serious expression. Dylan immediately interpreted Trance's expression.

"You look like you come bearing bad news Trance. Is it about Harper?" the  
High Guard captain questioned patiently.

Trance took a deep breath and look up at the captain. "I managed to get Harper stable. His chest wound is healing up and he's breathing easier. What concerns me most is the shot that hit Harper is near his spinal cord. I'm not able to help him any further. Harper took a hit to his chest which I could handle myself if it weren't for the magog larvae.. I'm afraid his injuries require a specialist with the equipment to do the surgery and keep the magog larvae dormant. I'm afraid I don't have the right equipment here on the Andromeda. I arranged to have specialist on Sinti come and look at Harper."

The Beka and Dylan exchanged concerned looks. Tyr was unflinching and kept his face expressionless but he too was concerned for Harper. Beka was fighting to keep her emotions in check.

Beka advanced towards Trance and grabbed the purple girl. "Trance, tell me Harper is going to have a full recovery."

"I don't know Beka. It's too soon to tell, especially with the magog larvae inside Harper. The surgeon on Sinti is one the top surgeons in the field so Harper is going to have the best chance possible of a full recovery. I'll see to that."

It wasn't the answer Beka had wanted to hear. A more certain answer from Trance was the only thing Beka wanted to hear. "Harper had better get the best care on Sinti. He has to recover."

Tyr shifted his weight from one leg to the other and crossed his arms across his chest. "Beka, your outburst won't help Harper recover. I am satisfied that Trance has arranged for Harper to get the best care possible and give the Little Professor the best chance of a full recovery."

"Thank you Tyr. The surgeon will arrive from Sinti in a few hours. Fortunately there is a quick slipstream route from this sector from Sinti to our location," Trance stated with optimism.

Dylan tried to grab on to the purple girl's optimism. "That's some good news at any rate. Harper could use a little luck right now."

Trance shuffled her feet, anxious to get back to caring for Harper. "I had better get back to Medical. There are a few things I need to do in preparation for Dr. Mung's visit."

"Alright, thank you for the update on Harper's condition," Dylan replied.

As Trance walked back to Medical Rev Bem saw her down the corridor and trotted up to the purple pixie. Trance saw the Magog and waited for him to catch up to her. As Rev reached Trance's side he bowed his head. "I don't wish to keep you long Trance. I merely wished to inquire about Master Harper's condition."

"I've done all I can for Harper. I've sent for a specialist from Sinti," Trance answered, barely able to get out the words. "Rev, I'm busy right now, but could I talk to you later, after the specialist arrives?"

Rev Bem reached out and cupped Trances hands in his clawed hands and gently squeezed. "Of course Trance. I'm always available if you feel the need to talk. I'll be meditating in my quarters when you are ready."

Trance planted a peck on the Magog's right cheek. "Thanks Rev. You're a good friend."

The purple alien turned and headed for the Med Deck.

As soon as Dr. Mung arrived on the Andromeda, he was immediately led to Med Deck by Dylan and Tyr. Dr. Mung examined Harper and read the flexi with results of the tests Trance had performed.

Perseid physician finished reading the flexi and handed it back to Trance, shaking his head. "This is a most difficult case. To be perfectly frank Miss Gemini, Mr. Harper is in quite precarious health. My examination of Mr. Harper shows he is quite fragile, even for a human."

"Yes, we're aware of that Doctor," Trance replied as she guided the Perseid away from Harper's bedside. "Harper has proven to be quite resilient. He's stronger than people give him credit for."

"Oh of course you knew that. I'm afraid I got carried away for a moment with the novelty of a patient from Earth."

Tyr cocked his head and glared menacingly at the Perseid physician. "Do you mean to say that you have no experience treating humans from Earth?"

Dr. Mung caught Tyr's glare and immediately became intimidated. "Well, yes that's true. However, I have treated many spinal injuries," the Perseid stuttered in answer.

Trance immediately came to the doctor's defense. "Dr. Mung is a top specialist in his field. He has operated on many humans, just none from Earth with Harper's lack of immune system."

Trance's assurance satisfied Tyr enough that the Nietzschean back off and kept silent. Dylan's face showed his doubts about the doctor's abilities, but the High Guard captain kept his opinions to himself.

"I'm sure you want to get started Dr. Mung so we'll be going," Dylan announced with a glance in Tyr's direction.

"I'll stay and assist Dr. Mung," Trance informed both of her friends. "As soon as we're finished I'll let you know how everything went."

As soon as Tyr and Dylan left Medical Trance and Dr. Mung prepared to operate on Harper. Dr. Mung had brought his special instruments along with him. The operation took an hour, even with the latest Perseid instruments. They nearly lost Harper during one particularly difficult part of the operation.

When the operation was over Trance breath in deeply and nodded the doctor. "We just managed to pull Harper through the surgery. Thank you Doctor Mung."

Doctor Mung looked over at the purple girl with a satisfied smile. "You're quite welcome Miss Gemini. This was a challenging surgery and I'm glad it was successful. I'm happy to say whether Mr. Harper is going to fully recover. I must say I'm grateful for the opportunity to advance my skills. Oh, and thank you for your assistance."

Trance looked over at a sleeping Harper and let a tear trickle down her face. She was relieved that the surgery was finally over but everything was still up in the air. "I'm going to go tell the others that Harper is out of surgery."

"That's fine. I'll keep an eye on our patient until he is more stable. Why don't you take a break," Dr. Mung advised.

"I should let Dylan and the rest of the crew know Harper made it through surgery," Trance stated through a yawn.

After Trance had informed Dylan, Tyr and Beka that Harper was out of surgery, she went to Rev Bem's quarters. Rev Bem heard the alert, interrupted his meditation and strolled to the door. The Magog greeted Trance with a low bow of his head.

Trance entered the room and sat down on the mat on the floor. The purple girl crossed her legs and waited for Rev to follow suit. "Rev I wanted to talk to you about what happened to Harper. It's all my fault and I'm just heartbroken."

Rev paused for a moment as he carefully considered his answer. "Knowing a little of the events that resulted in Master Harper's injury I will offer what little advice I can. I know you well enough that I don't believe you would knowingly or deliberately allow Master Harper to be injured. That being said, there is no reason for you to shoulder the blame. You did not fire the gun that injured Master Harper."

"But I should not have been anywhere near Harper's location. I should have been heading for the Command Deck. If I had gone to the Command Deck then Harper would not have needed to shield me from the gun blast," Trance explained with sadness.

The Magog eyes looked on the purple girl with sympathy. "Trance, please do not put yourself in anguish over this unfortunate event that happened to Master Harper. It is the Dragans who bear the responsibility for Master Harper's injuries."

"You are quite right Rev the Dragons who did this to Harper must be punished," Trance stated fiercely.

The magog's eyes widened at the unexpected anger in the purple alien's tone. He rarely heard Trance speak a cross word about any living thing. "Punishment is for the Divine to mete out Trance. We should pray to the Divine that those responsible for Master Harper's condition to find true enlightenment."

"What if the Dragans aren't don't see the light and aren't repentant Rev?" Trance asked with passion.

"That doesn't sound like a question you would ask of me Trance," Rev asked. He was becoming even more concerned with Trance's line of questioning. The purple alien had never seemed to question Rev Bem's Wayist philosophy.

"I'm sorry to cast doubt on your beliefs Rev, but this time I can't just leave it to the Divine to see to it that there will be some justice," Trance replied, raising her voice.

"Trance, I am worried that you may take a path from which you cannot return. I will ask the Divine to give you wisdom and guidance," Rev offered

Trance uncrossed her legs and stood up. "Thank you Rev but I see we are of differing viewpoints."

The Magog stood up and walked Trance to the door. "You are quite welcome Trance. "Yes I fear you are correct. This means I will have to pray more fervently. I sincerely hope that you would choose wisely how you deal with the pain of Master Harper's injuries."

"Trance Gemini, come to medical immediately!" Dr. Mung's agitated voice called out over the com.

Trance's face grew a lighter shade of lavender as she realized Harper must have taken a turn for the worse. Rev realized the same thing and closed his eyes as he said a quick silent prayer. Trance quickly turned and dashed out of the room. Rev briefly opened his eyes and watched the purple girl disappear through the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the kind comments folks. I apologize for any errors in the last chapter. I have fixed them, I hope. I'd like to thank my super beta Parisindy who is not to blame for any errors I post.

**Chapter 5**

"What's happened to Harper?" Trance questioned as she rushed into Medical.

Dr. Mung wrung his hands nervously. "Well it seems our patient has relapsed. I've put him back on a respirator but I fear he's acquired an infection."

Trance brushed past the Perseid and examined Harper. "I was afraid of that. We tried to keep the environment as sterile as possible but Harper still picked up an infection."

The Perseid doctor began helping Trance give Harper an injection of an antibiotic, on of the few that wouldn't cause a reaction in the Earther. "I'm just not used to working on a patient with such a poor immune system.

"It does present a challenge but we're going to bring Harper through this. We're not losing him," Trance vowed, knowing that she would be devastated if she lost Harper.

This Mr. Harper is a fragile human and a most interesting case study. I think it would be best to bring him to Sinti. Mr. Harper needs more care then your ship can offer I'm afraid," Dr. Mung suggested, trying his best not to sound too alarmed.

Trance resigned herself to the fact that Harper needed more medical care than she could provide alone. "You're right Doctor Mung. I heard from Dylan that we are expecting a confrontation from the Sabra Jaguar pride again. If that happens I'd rather not have Harper onboard in his condition"

"We must make our way to Sinti as soon as possible," Dr. Mung suggested, feeling relieved that the purple alien had agreed with his plans.

"I'll go tell Dylan. I'm sure he'll immediately begin setting a course for Sinti," Trance said solemnly. "Thank you for all of your help Doctor."

The Perseid took a glance over at a sleeping Harper. "It has been my pleasure Miss Gemini. I am pleased to be of service and most grateful for the chance to work on such an intriguing patient."

Trance contacted Dylan over the com and requested that Andromeda head for Sinti as quickly as possible. Dylan readily agreed to the plan.

Tyr glanced up from his console after assessing the situation. "The Sabra Jaguars are likely to try to follow us to Sinti. Is it wise to lead them there?"

Dylan turned to the tall Nietzschean and raised an eyebrow. "You have a point Tyr. Which is why Beka is going to take Harper, Trance and Dr. Mung to Sinti on the Maru."

Tyr kept the stern expression on his face. "That is a small comfort. You are now intending to send our best pilot away to act as a medical ship pilot."

"Tyr, give up the argument. Harper needs medical help on Sinti so we are taking him there one way or another," Beka insisted.

The dark-skinned Nietzschean shrugged his broad shoulders slightly, abandoning the argument. Beka smirked at Tyr in victory before exiting Command.

Thanks to Beka the Maru arrived at Sinti in near record time. Beka had wanted to go check in on Harper but she was busy piloting. As soon as the Maru docked Beka rushed to Harper's side and helped Trance wheel the engineer into medical transport vehicle. Beka accompanied Trance and Dr. Mung to the medical clinic where he would be treated.

Since the antibiotics were having little effect Dr. Mung recommended putting Harper on a new antibiotic. Beka looked over at Trance for reassurance. The purple alien nodded her head in approval.

"I've always had trouble finding the proper antibiotics for Harper but the one you recommended has no ingredients that Harper is allergic to," Trance informed.

"I can see how you would have trouble Miss Gemini," Dr. Mung replied as he injected the new antibiotic into Harper's IV.

Trance shooed Beka from the room while Dr. Mung kept an eye on Harper's vital signs. Beka reluctantly went back to the Maru and waited for word from Trance.

Hours later Dr. Mung returned from making rounds to check in on other patients in the clinic. The Perseid walked into Harper's room and spotted Trance sitting in the chair next to Harper's bed. The Perseid quietly approached the purple girl. "How is our patient Miss Gemini?"

Trance looked up at Dr. Mung with tiredness in her brown eyes. "Harper's condition seems to be stabilizing."

Dr. Mung smiled down at the purple girl. "Excellent Miss Gemini. I'm sorry I was gone so long but there was another patient that needed my immediate attention. You look tired. Why don't you go to your quarters and get some sleep?" he said whispered as he helped Trance to a standing position.

Trance reluctantly left Harper's room and went back to the Maru. She tried to be as quiet as possible so as not to disturb Beka. The purple girl hadn't needed to bother as Beka was awake and waiting for Trance in the kitchen. As soon as the blonde pilot heard the Maru's hatch open she left the kitchen and met Trance.

"Beka, I'm sorry if I woke you," Trance apologized as she closed the hatch.

"Don't worry Trance. I was awake. I can't sleep," Beka confessed in a tired voice.

Trance put an arm around Beka as they walked to Beka's quarters. "You're worried about Harper. You're not going to do Harper any good if you run yourself into the ground. You need to get some rest. The new antibiotic seems to be working so try to get some sleep."

Beka really was too tired to argue and allowed Trance to help her change for bed. It didn't' take long for Beka to fall asleep. Trance changed for bed and climbed up onto her own bunk where her mind continued to replay the events of Harper being shot.

Trance tried to shake the thoughts out of her mind as she sat up on her bunk. The purple alien quietly climbed down from her bunk.

Trance decided to make herself a cup of tea, even though she knew it most likely wouldn't help. Trance grabbed a canister of loose leaf green tea from the overhead cupboard and set sat it down on the counter. Then she poured some water in a teapot and started heating up the water.

While the water was boiling Trance grabbed a mug from the cupboard. She looked at the mug and noticed it was one that Harper had always used. Tears started welling up in Trances eyes. Trance knew this couldn't have been an accidental occurrence.

Trance put the tea in the pot sat down at the table and waited for the tea to finish brewing. It was going to be another long night for the purple girl.

Harper had a fitful sleep that night. The Engineer was involved in a dream that had him back on Earth. In his all too vivid nightmare Harper was being chased by what seemed like an endless swarm of magog. Harper was running through a forest of trees with dense fog surrounding him.

The Earther's chest heaved as he tried to suck air into his empty lungs. The trees that were all around him looked like none he had ever seen on Earth or anywhere else. Yet Harper had a strong feeling that he was on Earth. The sound of magog gaining on him brought to Harper a new sense of urgency. Harper summoned up all of the reserve energy he could muster and picked up the pace.

Harper ran blindly through the fog and trees, getting whipped by branches for his trouble. The branches scratched the exposed skin on Harper's arms and face leaving them streaked with lines of red blood.

The next series of events were a blur. Harper could only tell that the magog had caught up to him and were holding him on the ground. Next thing Harper knew was the magog were gone and he was on his feet and staggering aimlessly through the forest again.

Harper was exhausted by now and barely able to continue on. The engineer didn't know where he was going; just that he had to keep moving.

Up ahead of him Harper saw a shadowing figure in the misty fog. The Earther wasn't sure he should approach the figure, but something in the back of his mind told him to catch up the figure.

The shadowing figure stood motionless as Harper approached, as if unaware that the Earther was around, As Harper got closer he could make out a tale on the mysterious figure. "Trance?" Harper said out loud in a breathless voice. He held onto the trunk of a tree for support. Harper could feel his energy fading fast. He knew the magog attack had been too much for him. "You're too late Trance." At that moment Harper's world went black as the nightmare ended.

Harper felt the consciousness tugging at him and he strained to open his eyes. After what seemed like hours the engineer finally opened his eyes and focused on Dr. Mung staring down at him. A wave of relief swept over the engineer as he realized he was still alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews kind readers. Thanks to parisindy for being my beta.

Janeta thanks for bringing the errors in a previous chapter to my attention. I'll try to correct the problems which I thought I had done before posting the chapter. Sorry for the errors people. And don't blame my beta since any errors are my fault.

**Chapter 6**

Beka was sitting with Harper when Dr. Mung entered the room looking anxious. The blonde pilot immediately worried that there was bad news about Harper. "What the matter Doctor? Beka whispered the question.

Dr. Mung spoke in quick hushed tones. "We received a message via courier from the Andromeda."

The executive officer shrugged her shoulders. "It's probably just Dylan saying that they managed to get rid of the Sabra Jaguars and are heading this way."

"I hope you are right Miss Valentine," The Sabra Jaguar is a dangerous pride," the Perseid remarked.

"I suppose I should read the message. I'll be in the waiting lounge. If Harper's condition changes I want to know," Beka stated as she took a last look at Harper before leaving.

Beka pulled up the message on the flexi and read it. The Andromeda had managed to evade Siegfried and his fleet after getting some assistance from one of the new planets that joined the Commonwealth. Siegfried's fleet wasn't destroyed but it was crippled enough that the Nietzschean gave up the fight and headed into a slipstream portal.

In the last bit of the message Dylan said he was headed to Sinti.

Beka turned off the flexi and shoved it into the pocket of her leather jacket. "Looks like you owe some planet a big favor there Dylan."

Siegfried stood on the hanger deck of the ship he commanded. He paced like a cat up and down the deck in front of his two men who had narrowly escaped from their raid on the Andromeda Ascendant.

Siegfried came to a halt in front of the two Nietzscheans and glared at each of them in turn. "You came running back here like a couple of dogs with your tails between your legs. You failed to bring back the bones of our progenitor," he chastised.

Both of the Sabra Jaguars were stoic in their acceptance of the wrath of their leader. Neither one flinched. Siegfried allowed several moments of awkward silence to pass before continuing chewing out his men.

"At least you aren't attempting to offer excuses for your failure. Which means I won't just dispose of your miserable lives," Siegfried announced with controlled anger.

"Thank you sir," one of the men replied curtly.

Siegfried came closer to the Sabra Jaguar until only a few inches separated the two. "However that doesn't mean there will not be repercussions for your failure. The two of you are hereby exiled from the Sabra Jaguar pride. Get me the remains of Drago Musevi and I might consider reinstating you two into the pride."

The second blonde haired Sabra Jaguar peered into Siegfried's intense brown eyes. "Yes sir, we will not fail this time."

"I'm not expecting much from you two. I merely stated that I would reconsider your banishment if you were to somehow return the progenitor's remains to the Sara Jaguar pride," Siegfried stressed. He then paced in front of the two Nietzscheans before waving an arm in the air. "What are you two waiting for? Go now. Get out of my sight!"

The two Sabra Jaguars silently turned on their heels and left Siegfried alone in the hangar bay. Siegfried clasped his hands behind his back and looked around at the hanger bay. The lack of the Drago Musevi bones made the large room appear vacant, despite the numerous ships lined up on the deck.

Over the next few days Harper gradually grew stronger and finally regained consciousness. Dr. Mung called Trance to medical as soon as he saw Harper open his eyes. Trance was in one of the labs checking the results a blood workup on Harper when she called to Harper's room.

Trance found Harper semi conscious when she arrived. The purple girl rushed to Harper's bedside and stared at the engineer. She wanted so badly to give her friend a hug but didn't want to risk injuring the Earther. "Hi Harper. I'm so glad you're awake. You really had us all worried."

Harper swallowed, realizing he was thirsty. He then saw tears well up in Trance's eyes. "Hey no crying. I'm okay. I remember the Nietzscheans attacking but not much else before waking up here. I guess they must have gotten me pretty good. But I'm alive so no crying. You're my Purple Princess," he stated in a raspy voice.

Trance sniffled as she wiped her nose with her shirt sleeve. "Yeah, I'm your Purple Princess. I'm sorry for what happened to you Harper."

"Hey it's not your fault. I just zigged when I shoulda zagged is all," Harper replied.

"But I put your life in danger by being near you. I'm sorry for that. I should have been more careful," Trance protested.

Harper grabbed the purple girl's hand and weakly squeezed it. "Trance it's all good so quit blaming yourself."

Trance could see the discussion had weakened the Earther and dropped the subject. "You look tired. Why don't you rest and I'll tell you a story."

The engineer closed his eyes and relaxed. Trance began telling Harper a Vedran story. Even though the Earther had heard the story many times already, it was still one of his favorites. Trance had barely begun the story when she could see Harper's breathing relax as the Earther drifted off to sleep.

Trance waited for a nurse to come in and relieve her. The alien stood up and stretched the kinks out of her back. Trance walked around Harper's bed and checked the machines that monitored the Earther's condition. Trance was able to relax now that Harper's condition had improved.

Not long afterwards the nurse arrived so Trance left the room and ran into Beka who had come to check in on Harper. The purple girl updated Beka on Harper's status.

Beka hugged Trance when she heard Harper had regained consciousness. "I was worried that we might have made the wrong decision bringing Harper here. I guess Dr. Mung knows what he's doing."

"Have you heard any news from the Andromeda?" Trance asked as they walked down the corridor back towards Harper's room.

"No news yet. I'll check back with the courier service later," Beka informed as they arrived outside of Harper's room. Beka stopped and turned to the alien. "Are you coming in?"

Trance paused and shook her head. "No, I'll let you have some time alone with Harper. I need to check on my plants in Hydroponics."

"Okay, I'll meet you back at the Maru," Beka announced before disappearing into Harper's hospital room.

Trance went back to the Maru. While there Trance gathered up a change of clothes and a force lance. The alien found a blank flexi and wrote a message for Beka. Now that Harper was well enough it was time for her to put her plan into place. Trance doubled checked to make sure she had the flexi with the information she had downloaded while borrowing one of the computers in the medical clinic on Sinti.

Trance found a ship that she could hire at the spaceport where the Maru was docked. Trance had saved a little money and used it to pay the rental. Trance pulled the thrones from her pocket, counted the thrones out as she placed them in the hand of the rental agent. The agent handed her a flexi with a receipt to complete the transaction.

Trance stopped outside of the older model ship she had rented and looked up at it. The ship looked old and rusted on the outside but the purple alien decided to walk up the hatch and check out the interior.

The interior reminded the pixie of the Maru. Trance smiled thinking that this ship might prove to be lucky. It was clean and functional, but bare bones. There was nothing fancy about this ship, but that suited Trance just fine. She wasn't going for a joy ride. The purple pixie was going after the men who had hurt Harper.

Trance started up the engines before glancing at the flexi one last time. The Sabra Jaguars that had escaped from the Andromeda were last seen in a sector no known to be popular with the Sabra Jaguar pride. There were plenty of Ogami and Kalderans in the sector, which caused a nuisance to Nietzscheans they encountered.

Trance had credible information that the two Sabra Jaguars were on a drift called Fargo. The purple alien learned that the two Sabra Jaguars were abandoned by Siegfried after their escape from the Andromeda. The word was that Siegfried was not happy with his two men and exiled them from his fleet.

Trance smiled to herself. Siegfried had played into her hands by forcing his two men into exile. Trance would be able to pick them off quite easily. Then, it would be Siegfried's turn. The Nietzschean leader would be more difficult, but Trance had time to work out the details on catching him.

The purple girl was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the ship's hatch. Trance checked security monitor and saw a security officer standing outside. The purple alien let the officer inside the ship.

The security officer's eyes scanned the ship. "I've here because you neglected to fill out an itinerary when you leased this ship. The attendant who rented the ship should have caught the error."

Trance put on her best innocent look on her face. "Oh did I forget that? I apologize officer. I'll fill it out immediately."

The officer handed Trance a flexi and the alien put in Infinity Atoll as her destination. It was a place that the security officer must have been accustomed to seeing on itineraries as he smirked when he read the name.

"Enjoy your trip to Infinity Atoll Miss," The officer said before tipping his cap and exiting the ship.

A satisfied grin crossed Trance's lips at having managed to convince the Sinti security. The purple admonished herself for not completely filling out the information which alerted security.

As Trance lifted off of Sinti she hoped Beka, Dylan and the others would understand why she had to leave like this. The purple girl had made up her mind and nothing and nobody was going to change it


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. And thanks as always to parisindy for being my beta.

**Chapter 7**

Three hours later Beka returned to the Maru to see give Trance an update on Harper's condition. Beka had expected the perky purple girl to run up and greet her, barraging the pilot with an endless stream of questions about Harper's condition. Beka assumed that Trance had just gone to lie down on her old bunk.

Beka was not yet in panic mode when she saw that Trance's bunk was empty. Beka called out Trance's name and got no response. Beka now was beginning to panic, fearing that the purple girl had been kidnapped or even something worse.

"Okay calm down, you're a Valentine remember," Beka told herself. "Trance probably just went back to the hospital to check in on Harper and we just missed seeing each other."

Beka was about to put in a call to the hospital from the Maru when she noticed a flexi sitting on the pilot's chair. Beka picked up the flexi and played Trance's recorded message.

The purple alien flickered onto the small screen on the flexi. "Beka I'm leaving this message so you won't worry that something happened to me. I'm fine. I had to leave. I can't say too much right now but I'll explain when I get back. I hope you will understand.

Then Trance's image dissolved into a blank screen.

Beka was angry and confused. She couldn't understand what would cause Trance to take off like this and leave Harper still in a hospital bed. "You had better have a good explanation for this Trance." Beka was relieved that at least Trance appeared to be safe and hadn't been the victim of a kidnapping or foul play. Beka was still angry that Trance Trance had left Harper in the care of strangers. "You still have some explaining to do Trance." Beka

A day later the Andromeda had exited slipstream near Sinti. Dylan went planetside and visited Harper in the Hospital. The Engineer had gained a bit of strength and was able to stay awake for a few hours at a stretch. He was awake and talking to Beka when Dylan entered the room.

Harper looked up at the High Guard Captain and smiled weakly. "Hi Dylan, Beka told me you all managed to chase off the Sabra Jaguars."

"Yeah we got rid of them for now. You look a lot better than when I last saw you," Dylan replied cheerfully.

"I guess I would look a bit better. So I was just gonna ask Beka where Trance is at," Harper announced with concern.

Dylan looked over at Beka with a slightly worried look on his face. "I was wondering the same thing. Do you know anything Beka?"

Beka bit her bottom lip as she looked over at the High Guard captain. "Trance left me a message on a flexi saying she was leaving. She didn't say anything else. I don't know where or why she just took off like she did."

"Trance just left?" Harper questioned in disbelief.

Beka jerked her head and saw the hurt look in Harper's eyes that she had expected. "I'm sorry Seamus, but Trance just left with no explanation."

"She's my Purple Pixie. How could she leave without at least saying good bye?" Harper blubbered.

"I wouldn't be too hard on Trance," Dylan interjected. "I had a talk with Andromeda. It seems that Trance confided something to her that Andromeda felt important enough to tell me once Trance left. Andromeda was able to detect some changes in Trance, despite Trance's attempts to hide it. Eventually Andromeda felt it necessary to ask Trance if there was a problem. Andromeda informed me that Trance told her that Trance is undergoing some kind phase that is common to her people. The phase causes a chemical imbalance in her kind which can cause somebody of Trance's kind to act in an emotional and irrational manner."

Beka's eyes opened wide as the implications of Dylan's explanation sank in. "You mean that Trance is going through some kind of PMS?"

Dylan lifted a hand in the air to stop the blonde pilot. "I gather it's a little more complicated than that Beka. Essentially Trance is not able to act rationally when under certain emotional stress."

"We've got to find Trance and bring her back to the Andromeda," Harper said in a weak but firm voice.

Beka put a reassuring hand on the Engineer. "I'll go after Trance. I was able to get the make and model of the ship she rented when I checked with security at the spaceport. They put tracking devices on all of their rentals in case somebody decides to take off without paying. I was planning to head out after her as soon as I told you Harper."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go find Trance!" Harper encouraged as he started to sit up.

Beka put her hands on the engineer's shoulders and firmly pushed him back down onto his pillow. "You're not going anywhere Seamus. You're still recovering. I'll go after her in the Maru."

"Sounds like plan. I'll go with you. We'll leave as soon as I ask Rev to look after Harper," Dylan said as he started heading for the doorway.

"Dylan I really wish you would let me do this on my own. I'm not sure how Trance is going to react if you're with me," Beka reasoned.

Dylan looked over at Harper then back to Beka. "Okay, you have a point, but keep in touch. And be careful, there's no telling what kind of trouble Trance is getting herself into," he advised.

Harper squirmed under Beka's hold as much as he could in his weakened condition. "There's no way you're leaving me here. I'm going with you," he demanded through gasps of breath.

"I said no Seamus and I mean it. You will stay here and let the doctors make you better," Beka ordered. Beka could see the engineer's eyes were glazed over and he skin felt slightly clammy when she put a hand on his arm.

Harper opened his mouth to protest but no words came out. Before the engineer could start fighting the dizziness that engulfed him he passed out. Beka released her grip on Harper and gently brushed some wayward strands of hair away from his face. "You better get well Shorty. That's an order and you know I don't give orders lightly.

"I think he'll sleep for awhile," Beka observed. "Now would be a good time for me to leave."

Dylan put a reassuring hand on Beka's shoulder. "Good luck Beka. Harper will be okay," Dylan promised as he sat down in a chair next to Harper's bed. "Andromeda, have Rev Bem come to medical and keep an eye on Harper."

Beka took one last glance over her shoulder at Harper as she left the room. Now she had two friends to worry about.

Trance tensed in anticipation as she exited the final slipstream jump that took her to Fargo Drift. The purple alien had visions visiting the past as she and the rest of Andromeda's crew did when she last piloted through slipstream. Then they had gone back Three hundred years in the past to the battle of Witchhead.

The purple girl breathed an audible sigh of relief and relaxed as she saw Fargo Drift in the distance. "I hope I'm still in the same time," Trance thought to herself. When Trance received clearance to land at the local spaceport she made it a point to ask what year they were in. The purple girl explained to the traffic controller that she had suffered memory lost recently.

As soon as she landed the spacecraft Trance put on a cloak with a hood. A purple girl with pointy ears and a tail would attract unwanted attention. Trance didn't want word to get back to the two Sabra Jaguars that she was on Fargo Drift.

Trance strolled out of the spaceport, scanning the street for her prey. The two Sabra Jaguars were nowhere in site. After half an hour of rambling through the streets Trance got one of her hunches. Trance's had the feeling she should head for one of the run down section of the drift. Two Sabra Jaguar exiles might be in the mood to hide out there. Trance had learned to follow her hunches when searching for things and walked for what seemed like an hour, the whole time the surrounding area became seedier and seedier.

Trance felt that she was now the right area. The purple girl stopped, unconcerned about any potential dangers in standing still. Another hunch came over Trance as her gaze fell upon a cheap hotel.

The purple pixie walked towards the hotel and entered the lobby. It was dusty and looked ready to fall apart, with pieces of plaster missing from the ceiling and walls. There was a man sitting behind the front desk, appearing to be unconcerned by the fact that Trance had entered. The hotel clerk was busy reading a holonovel as Trance approached the front desk.

"Excuse me sir, I'd like to rent a room for a couple nights," Trance announced. The man didn't move or acknowledge her presence. Trance brought her right hand up to cover her mouth and coughed. "Excuse me sir, I would like to rent a room please."

The clerk turned to his left and glared at Trance, obviously unhappy about being disturbed. "Okay, do you want a room for just you? And how long are you gonna be here for? I also require payment up front."

Trance began reaching into a small satchel hanging from the belt around her waist. "Of course, and how much will it be for one week's stay?"

"That'll be 400 Thrones," the clerk said curtly. He appeared anxious to get back to his holonovel.

"Okay here are the 400 Thrones and thank you," the purple girl replied as she handed over the money with a gloved hand.

The clerk bent down and disappeared behind the front desk. Moments later his head popped back up from behind the front desk and he handed Trance a room key. "Your room is on the second floor, third one on the right."

Trance clutched the key in her right hand and smiled at the clerk. "Thank you sir," the purple girl said before disappearing up the nearby stairs. Once in her room Trance set a small duffle bag filled with her clothes and personal items onto the cot that served as a bed. Trance quickly changed clothes before heading back downstairs.

Trance sneaked past the front desk clerk and went outside. She didn't' want the desk clerk at the hotel seeing her comings and goings. The purple girl walked across the street and sat down in front of a dilapidated building. Trance leaned back against the front of the building and waited for any sign of the two Sabra Jaguars. After three hours of sitting and waiting, Trance saw the two Nietzscheans who had become her prey.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all again for the kind reviews. Now I have another chapter for you all.

**Chapter 8**

Trance stood up and pulled her cloak tight around her. The purple alien watched the Sabra Jaguars come out of the hotel and turn right. Then the Nietzscheans walked down the street, looking around them at the while.

Trance was careful not to draw attention to herself. The purple alien walked ahead of the two Sabra Jaguars at one point, using a compact mirror to keep an eye on them. Another block later and the Nietzscheans made a right turn at the corner before entering a café.

The purple girl waited up the street between the café and the hotel. Just after it became dark Trance spied the Sabra Jaguars walking back to their hotel room. The change in her chemistry made her impatient. Trance was also having a little difficulty regulating her body temperature, something that was more of a nuisance then a serious problem.

As soon as the Nietzscheans came close to her Trance bumped into them and stole a pocket watch before running away. The Sabra Jaguars turned around and ran after the purple alien.

Trance ran down an ally and allowed the Nietzscheans to catch her as she came to a dead end. The purple girl whirled around and backed up against a brick wall. "Please don't hurt me," she pleaded.

The blonde Sabra Jaguar smiled an evil smile as he grabbed Trance by the arms. "Don't worry little lady. We won't hurt you. You're going to enjoy what we have in store for you."

Trance pretended to tremble as she made eye contact with her attackers. "You can't help looking to my eyes can you? My eyes are rather mesmerizing aren't they?"

The two Nietzscheans were mesmerized as he stared deeply into Trance's brown eyes. The purple pixie's eyes were filled with planets and stars.

I can't believe I am seeing whole solar systems in your eyes. It is fascinating," the blond Sabra Jaguar remarked lazily.

Trance shed her helpless victim act now that she had put her two potential captors into a trance. The purple alien laughed to herself at the irony of her first name; Trance. With the Sabra Jaguars rendered harmless Trance began questioning her newly captured prey.

"Now where is your leader hiding out?" Trance asked as the stars in her eyes spun around.

"I don't know," the blond Nietzschean mumbled his answer.

Trance grabbed a handful of blond hair and pulled the Sabra Jaguar's head back, making sure not to lose eye contact. "Now tell me the truth. I don't like it when people lie to me."

The brunette Sabra Jaguar spoke up. "Siegfried is in the Daedelus System, waiting for us to bring him the progenitor's remains."

"Very good. You are both feeling sleepy. You should sit down here and take a rest," Trance suggested.

The two Nietzscheans began feeling sleepy and their eyelids became heavy. Trance helped the two Sabras to sit down. Before she left Trance left them with one last post hypnotic suggestion.

"You are afraid of kludges. Kludges are dangerous and deadly. You will avoid them in order to ensure your survival," Trance instructed. "Do you understand?"

The Sabra Jaguars meekly nodded their heads before saying in unison, "I understand."

Trance pulled a backpack from around her shoulders and set in on the ground. The purple girl unzipped the main compartment and pulled out a syringe. "You're just going to feel a little prick," Trance warned as she stuck the needle and injected s content into the arm of the blond Sabra Jaguar.

Trance had a smirk on her purple face as she turned her attention to the brunette Nietzschean. Trance injected the contents of the syringe into the brunette Nietzschean as quickly as she could.

"The serum I injected into both of you will make you feel like a strange at first, but you'll get used to it. It will simply make you weak, rather like a Kludge," Trance said as she started the galaxies in her eyes spinning again as she stared at the two Sabra Jaguars. "I don't know why I mentioned that since both of you will forget all about me and what happened here," Trance said with a menacing sounding laugh.

The two men passed out where they sat, giving Trance the chance to leave without protest, not that the Sabra Jaguars could have kept her from leaving in the condition they were in. Trance wore a self satisfied smirk on her face as she walked back to her hotel room. The first part of the plan had gone smoothly. It seemed almost too easy. The purple pixie pushed aside any negative thoughts she had about the situation as she slipped around the backside of the hotel. Trance didn't want to be seen returning to the hotel so she climbed up a pipe that ran up the back wall of the hotel. The purple alien knew she probably could have come through the front door without being seen by the front desk clerk, but she didn't to risk using the same tactic as a precaution.

Trance was able to climb up the pipe with ease. She opened a window to an empty room on the second floor and climbed in. Trance had a hunch that the room was empty and was pleased to find out she was right.

Trance opened the door a crack and checked to make sure the coast was clear. Satisfied that she wouldn't be seen, Trance stepped into the hallway and made her way back to her room.

Now that the first part of her mission was complete Trance gathered up her belongings. She too one last look around the small, sparsely furnished room for anything of her things she might have missed. Satisfied that she had collected everything she brought along on the trip. Trance moved to the window and hung a leg over the window sill.

The purple girl slung the duffel bag with her belongings over her left shoulder. Trance reached out and grabbed hold of vine clinging to the outside wall of the hotel and climbed down. Fortunately for Trance she had the cover of the dark night to keep people from seeing her or she might have aroused suspicion.

When she reached the bottom of the vine Trance let herself drop to the ground below. The purple alien walked towards the spaceship she left at the spaceport. Trance stayed in the shadows the whole way.

At the spaceport Trance gave a phony itinerary to security before getting on her rented ship. Trance performed a pre flight check before starting the engine and taking off from Fargo Drift.

Beka Valentine strode into the security office at the spaceport and walked up to the first security officer she could find. "Hey mister, I need some assistance." The executive officer figured the spaceport's security office might be able to provide some useful information in finding Trance.

The red headed security guard turned to face Beka. "Yes what is it?" the security guard asked with irritation.

Beka called on her experience working scams. "I'm after a friend who may have been kidnapped. I figure whoever kidnapped her must have left from this spaceport so I thought you might be able to look through your dispatch logs," she explained hastily.

The guard eyed Beka with suspicion as he looked her over. "A missing person would be a case for our police department."

Beka thought fast to come up with an answer. "I know but, well but I was already there and the idiot police sergeant refused to take the report. He said I had to wait an "appropriate amount of time. But I found a witness who saw somebody fitting my friend's description get onto a ship here at the spaceport." Beka tried to look upset over the ordeal. The executive officer even did her best so appear anxious and concerned as she looked around and kept shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"I really shouldn't be doing this, but you seem desperate. Follow me and I'll take a report." the redheaded guard instructed.

"My friend is an escaped slave. I don't want her former owner coming after her since my friend was badly treated by him," Beka informed, hoping she sounded sincere.

The redhead shrugged his skinny shoulders. "Okay lady I can't force you to file a report. So why exactly did you come here anyway?"

"I was hoping you could tell me who owned the ship my friend left on," Beka answered curtly. She was tired of the guard's apathy. Beka was glad Trance hadn't really been kidnapped as this guard didn't appear eager to help.

"Okay I'll see what I can find out. When was your friend taken and what makes you think she was taken off this planet?" the guard questioned as he motioned for Beka to sit down in a nearby chair.

The executive officer sat down in a small metal chair on the opposite side of a desk from the redheaded guard. "I found a witness who said he saw my friend leave sometime two days ago," Beka answered with concern. "I waited a couple days once my friend failed to return to our ship before looking for her. I don't want the police involved because whoever took my friend might kill her if he sees any kind of security."

The redheaded guard nodded his head as took notes on a flexi. "What does your friend look?"

Beka prepared herself for the customary puzzled look she would get from the guard. "My friend looks human but is purple and has a tail."

The guard stopped writing and looked up in surprise at the blonde pilot. "Your friend is purple and has a tail? Your friend sounds rather unusual."

"My friend Trance is unique but I assure you she is not a figment of my imagination," Beka stated with conviction. "Now do you mind looking for the information? The witness said my friend Trance left on a cargo ship."

The guard sighed and wrote the Trance's description on his flexi more due to his job regulations than any real belief in Beka's story. Then he turned to a computer on his desk and began tapping at the touch screen monitor. "Okay it's just as I thought. There are dozens of cargo ships that left during the last two days. You're going to need give me some more information if I'm going to narrow things down."

"The witness said the ship was gray and black. She also remembered seeing two numbers on the ship. The numbers were five and three," Beka informed, grateful that she could call on her experience running scams.

"That helps a bit," the guard said as he eliminated all ships on his list that didn't have numbers Beka mentioned. "Were the numbers five and three in that order and where were they the first or last numbers?"

Beka eyes fixed on the ceiling as the tried to remember all of the information she had obtained from a real witness she had questioned. Beka could have kicked herself for not having a flexi with her at the time so she could take notes. "I think the witness said the numbers were at the beginning and were in red."

The information brought a slight smile to the lips of the redheaded guard. "Ah that does narrow things down. Red letters are reserved for rental ships."

"Yes I'm aware of that. So who rented the ship that my friend left in?" Beka questioned impatiently.

A few more taps on the touch screen computer and the guard had greatly narrowed the list of ships. "I show only six ships with the numbers five and three at the beginning that left here in the last two days. Only one of those ships is a rental."

Beka breathed a sigh of relief and nearly jumped out of her seat she was so anxious to be on her way. "Thank you officer, I will put in a good word for you with your bosses. Now where was the ship headed?"

The guard ignored Beka's offer of a good word. He began downloading the information he had found from the touch screen computer to a flexi. The guard handed Beka the flexi. "Here's the information I was able to get for you. Those rental ships have a tracking beacon installed. If you have a halfway decent ship you should be able to home in on the ship. I was able to get the frequency the rental company uses on their tracking beacons and I downloaded it onto the flexi."

Beka smiled graciously at the tall skinny redhead. "Thanks again. I just hope I can catch up to Trance in time." With that Beka left the spaceport security building and headed back for the Maru.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back with another chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews.

**Chapter 9**

Thanks to the tracking program the redheaded guard had given her, Beka was now had an idea where Trance had gone. Sitting in the pilot seat on the Maru Beka Valentine started up the ship's engine. The old engine sputtered to life and then died. It had been quite some time since Harper had done any work on the old girl. Beka was so worried about Harper that she hadn't bothered to do much tinkering on the Maru.

Beka hoped the old ship had enough left in her to catch up to Trance. "Come on Maru, give me all you got. This is for Trance," Beka coaxed as she started up the engine again.

To Beka's great relief the Maru's engine came to life and stayed on. Beka smiled as she looked at the console in front of her. "Thanks Maru.

The blonde pilot buckled her seatbelt and began lifting the Maru off the ground. She was glad to be leaving Sinti. Beka never cared for planets; space was where she felt most at home.

Beka followed the tracking beacon from the rental ship as she kept an eye on the slipstream map on the console in front of her. Due to the distance of Trance's ship had traveled, the tracking beacon from her ship was relayed from one receiving station to the next. Beka merely had to follow the beacon to each receiving station until she was close enough to Trance's ship to get a direct signal.

Beka homed in on the nearest receiving station checked for a slipstream route and found one a short distance away. The blonde pilot referred to her slipstream map and opened up the nearest slipstream route.

Beka was grateful that navigating the slipstream forced her to focus on something other than her concern for Trance's welfare. An hour later Beka exited the slipstream and checked the location of Trance's rental ship again. The blonde pilot was surprised that the ship appeared to be on the move again.

Trance had made good time to the Daedelus System considering she only made one slipstream jump. The purple pixie dared not risk many slipstream jumps knowing had pressed her luck by flying through the slipstream the first time. Trance only flew through the slipstream again because that one route she used was well traveled.

Trance was careful to focus only on the slipstream and not alternate timelines as she had when she ended up in the battle of Witch Head. The purple alien still didn't get her hopes up too high. She could be in a different time.

The purple pixie landed the rental ship on London Drift, the most populated drift in the Daedelus System. Trance crossed her fingers as opened the hatch. Then the purple alien pulled the hood of her cloak over her head as she walked off of the ship.

Inside spaceport security office Trance provided the necessary paperwork on a flexi. She suddenly had the thought that Dylan would be upset if he knew that Beka and Harper had taught her how to make official looking documents while she served on the Maru.

Trance nervously waited for the older female security officer with salt and pepper hair to examine the documents on the purple girl's flexi. Despite her fear of being caught, Trance kept a calm demeanor.

The female officer handed the flexi back to Trance saying, "Everything appears to be in order. You may proceed."

"Thank you ma'm. I'm here on a vacation but I'm rather terrified of Nietzscheans. I've had rather bad experiences with them in the past," she informed truthfully. "Would you be able to tell me if there are many Nietzscheans on this drift?"

"There are Nietzscheans just about everywhere in the Daedelus system young lady," the guard answered. "We mostly have members of the Sabra Jaguar pride though and they don't seem to cause as much trouble here as the Drago Katzovs"

Trance nodded her understanding. "Yes I've heard such terrible things about the Drago Katzovs. The Nietzscheans I ran into were bad enough."

The guard flashed the purple alien a sympathetic smile. "A pretty young girl like you shouldn't be traveling alone to places like this."

"Oh I'm not traveling alone. I have a friend with me, Trance lied. "He's ill and I was trying to find a medical clinic."

The female guard looked around Trance to the people standing in line behind the purple alien. "Well we have a few clinics so you should have no problem finding one. Good luck ma'm. If you don't mind I have to take care of the next person in line."

Trance turned and looked over her shoulder to look at the young family of four behind her. "Oh excuse me. I didn't mean to take up so much of your time. I'll be leaving now. Thank you for your help." Trance smiled at the two girls as she picked up her duffle bag and walked away.

On Sinti Harper paced in front of the admitting desk. It had been a good ten minutes since the nurse had left him to go check on some paperwork. Harper was ecstatic to be getting out of the hospital and was now waiting to be released. He could now go and help Beka look for Trance.

"Pacing the floor will not make the nurse return any sooner," Tyr commented from the chair where he was seated.

Harper stopped and looked over at the dark skinned Nietzschean. "I can't help it Tyr. I've been cooped up in this hospital for so long I just need to get out."

"It can't have been all that bad Harper," Dylan reasoned.

"Not that bad? They didn't even let me have any flexis with schematics or any interesting stuff to read. All I had to keep me occupied the last couple days is a bunch of boring flexis with titles like "Birds are our Friends," Harper ranted as he returned to pacing the floor.

Dylan stood up and took a position directly in the engineer's path. "Harper, try to relax. You'll be out of here soon."

Harper stopped inches front of the High Guard captain and sighed. "Yeah I know. I really want to go after Trance. Have you heard anything from Beka?"

"No I haven't but then I didn't expect Beka to send any messages until she caught up with Trance," Dylan explained. "And you're needed here to help with repairs on the Andromeda."

Harper's expression darkened briefly before returning back to normal. "Now that I'm going to be out of here, if the nurse ever returns, how much of Andromeda am I going to have to repair?"

"Oh only a couple of torpedo tubes, some the environmental systems and the Andromeda's hologram," Dylan said nonchalantly.

"Oh fine, I just get to fix half of Andromeda when I get back," Harper groused before concern set in. "Andromeda is okay though right?"

Dylan chuckled as he put a hand on the engineer's small shoulder. "Relax Harper, I was joking. Well, I wasn't joking about the environmental systems, but I made up everything else."

Harper's shoulders slumped as relief washed over him. "Okay very funny. Scare me half to death just when I'm getting out of the hospital will ya," the engineer retorted in his Boston twang.

The young Perseid nurse returned to the nurses' station sat down behind the desk. "Mr. Harper" she called out to the waiting crowd.

Harper whipped his head around to see the nurse, regretting the action immediately. "Um yes ma'm I'm Harper. Can I leave the hospital now" he questioned anxiously.

The nurse handed the engineer a flexi with a writing utensil. "You need to sign these forms and then you are free to leave Mr. Harper."

As he signed his name numerous times, Harper became frustrated at the volume of  
paperwork he was required to fill out to get out of the hospital. It made him feel like a prisoner getting out on parole. Dylan and Tyr watched on in mild amusement at the engineer's predicament. The two while sympathetic, were glad to see signs of the old Harper returning

Harper finished signing his name for the last time and began shaking his hand. "I think I've gotten writer's cramp just from signing my name so many times."

Tyr stood up, nearly as anxious as Harper to leave the hospital. The Nietzschean carefully watched Harper as they exited the hospital. Tyr wouldn't let the engineer see how relieved the Nietzschean was that Harper was well again.

"Come on. We'll get Rev and be on our way back to Andromeda," Dylan suggested.

Rev was in the hospital chapel trying to comfort the grieving families of the hospital patients. The magog was in prayer with a woman when he heard his crew mates enter the chapel. Rev waited until he finished his prayer before looking up to see who had arrived.

The magog excused himself and walked over to his crew mates. "I see you have been discharged from the hospital Master Harper. I am glad to see you looking much healthier than you had been."

"Thanks Rev. I feel a lot better than I had when I was shot. It's good to be up and around, even if the Chinheads will only allow me back on light duty," Harper remarked with enthusiasm.

Tyr had become bored by the small talk and decided to intercede. "I trust you are ready to leave now magog?"

Rev looked up at the tall Nietzschean and bowed his head. "Yes I am quite ready to get back on the Andromeda. I have given as much comfort as I could to these people. I just wish that I were able to do more."

The group left the chapel and walked down the hall towards the exit.

Dylan cast the magog a sympathetic look. He did have a task for Rev that would help the magog feel more useful. "I'm sure you were a help to those who needed it Rev. Since is Trance away I'll need you to be in charge of Harper's recovery."

Rev's dark eyes brightened at the thought of being able to assist the young Earther. "Yes I will see to it that Mr. Harper takes his necessary medications and doesn't over exert himself."

Harper scowled at the thought of having somebody babysitting him. "What's the matter Dylan? Don't you trust me to following the doctor's instructions?" he protested as they walked down the hall of the hospital.

"No," Dylan replied succinctly as they all exited the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the kind reviews. I figure it was about time I updated.

Disclaimer: standard disclaimer still applies.

**Chapter 10**

Trance was eating in a small restaurant passing time until she got a hunch as to where to find Siegfried. As she sipped on her soup a warm feeling oozed over the purple girl. Trance smiled with contentment; she now knew Harper was out of the woods and would fully recover.

Trance picked up a napkin dabbed a tear that had formed in her left eye. She was happy but had her doubts for the future. The purple pixie was emotionally exhausted from the mood swings she was getting as a result of her "turning phase" She was also turning a darker shade of purple. It was only a shade darker, something that wasn't too noticeable to the normal human eye.

Trance finished her soup and began to hand over the appropriate amount of thrones when she was struck by one of her famous hunches. Trance didn't even wait for the waiter to return with her change. The purple alien rushed out of the restaurant and stopped a passerby.

"Excuse me Madame but would you mind telling me where I can find a stadium where there is a fight match?" Trance asked with a fast patter to her voice.

The female Than twitched her antennae before pointing in a direction to the right, adding a few vocal clicks for emphasis.

Trance bounced on the balls of her feet with anxiety. She managed to get out a quick thank you before rushing off.

Trance had little trouble finding the large oval outdoor sports stadium. The purple girl made sure she was covered as well as could be by her hooded cloak. Trance waited in line to purchase a ticket to the even for that evening. There was a fairly large crowd for a medium sized drift like the one she was on.

Trance quickly purchased a program from one of the vendors who walked up and down the lines of people. She quickly scanned the program and found that there was to be a track and field event with multiple races and other competitions. A Nietzschean like Siegfried would appreciate this type of competition" Trance thought.

The purple girl eventually made it up to the ticket booth and purchased a ticket, paying extra to sit in the more posh section. An Alpha Nietzschean like Siegfried wouldn't bother to sit with the riff raff who came to the game Trance reasoned.

Trance took an elevator to the upper level of the stadium, keeping an eye out for any of the Sabra Jaguar Nietzscheans, particularly Siegfried. The crowd in the elevator eyed Trance as if trying to figure out who this cloaked girl was. The purple girl had to admit she was taking a chance wearing gloves and a hooded cloak on such a warm day

Trance got off the elevator on the floor where the boxed seats were all located. She wandered the area before being stopped by a guard. Trance kept her cool and waited to find out what the guard wanted. She only had a ticket for a seat in the cheaper section and would be kicked out if she was caught.

"Do you have a ticket for this section ma'm?" The older gray haired guard asked.

"I have a ticket sir," Trance replied, putting on her best innocent look.

The tall, heavyset guard frowned down at the purple alien. "I need to see the ticket then."

Trance grinned at the guard and looked around. Seeing a younger human male approaching, the purple girl waved at the young man. "Oh there's my fiancé, he's the one who has our tickets."

The young man smiled despite his confusion and waved back. Trance rushed to the young brunet human. "You got here just in time honey. This guard was asking me for my ticket and well, I remembered you have our tickets."

The human narrowed his eyes as decided whether to play along. He was about to tell guard he didn't know the odd girl but the way Trance kissed him on the lips changed his mind. "Sorry dear. I thought I handed you your ticket. Are you sure you don't have it?"

Trance pretended to search her handbag a few moments, looking intently inside. "No I don't see it in my handbag honey."

By now the guard was becoming impatient. "So this girl is fiancée then?" he asked the young human.

"Yes she is. This is her first sporting event here. I'm sorry if we caused you any trouble officer," the young human apologized.

"Just let me see your ticket and you can be on your way," the guard ordered.

The young human pulled a wallet form the back pocket of his pants and produced a ticket. "Here you go officer."

The guard examined the ticket before putting it under a portable scanner. The scanner beeped as a green light flashed on the scanner. "Okay your ticket is valid so I'll let you in with your fiancée but be more careful with your tickets."

Trance grinned at the guard as she shook his hand profusely. "Oh thank you officer. This won't happen again I promise." The purple girl wrapped her right arm around the young human's left arm and walked him away from the guard.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the guard the human stopped and grabbed Trance by the shoulders. "Okay what was this all about? Why did you use me to get yourself inside the stadium?" he demanded.

"This track and field competition looked so interesting that I just had to attend. I bought a ticket and got lost trying to find my seat. Well, this area is so nice that I decided watch the competition from here," Trance explained with sincerity.

The human looked into the alien girl's big brown eyes and felt his anger dissolve. "Okay then, how about watching the game with me? I have suite on this level so you can watch from there if you like."

"Oh could I? That sounds like so much fun," the purple girl squealed with glee. With that the two went arm in arm to the suite.

When they got to the suite Trance looked over the crowed that was milling about. She wasn't surprised to see Siegfried and two other Nietzscheans standing off in a corner talking with a diamond Than and a tall blond female human.

Siegfried was easily recognized from the video Trance had secretly downloaded from Andromeda's files. The purple alien had studied the Nietzschean's feature long hard so she would be sure to remember.

Siegfried glanced over in the direction of Trance and her companion but seemed not to pay them much attention. Trance suddenly realized she didn't know the name of her male companion and decided it was time to find out.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe you told me your name yet," Trance whispered just loud enough for human to hear here.

The human blushed slightly with embarrassment as a sheepish grin played across his lips. "Why you're right. I'm Jason Farragut and whose company do I have the pleasure of sharing tonight?"

Trance smiled and offered her hand. "I'm Tracy. Nice to meet you Jason."

Jason brought trance over to the bar and lifted her up onto one of the barstools. "What'll you have Tracy?"

Trance thought for a moment before announcing, "A Martian Rover."

Jason looked over at the purple pixie with a puzzled look. "That's a new one on me. I'm afraid I haven't tried that one." Then turning to the bartender, "Make that two Martian Rovers."

The bartender quickly mixed two Martian Rovers and set them in front of Trance and Jason. The human glanced at Trance and they both downed their drinks simultaneously.

Just then the woman who had been speaking to Siegfried approached the two. The tall leggy blonde hugged Jason in a way that gave trance the idea that they were friends.

"Hi I'm Tracy," Trance greeted.

"Yes I'm sure you are," the woman replied curtly. "I'm Sabrina Garamendi, the owner of this suite."

"It's a very nice suite Ms. Garamendi. I'm already enjoying this party here," Trance enthused.

A scowl crossed the blonde's face. "Yes I'm sure you are my dear."

Jason grabbed three Martian Rovers which he had just ordered and began handing one to Sabrina. "Now Sabrina relax. I invited Tracy here. Come on, let's have a drink and enjoy the competition, the pole vault should be starting soon."

"Okay, I'll play nice, but the kid's your responsibility," Sabrina warned.

Trance raised her glass to Sabrina. "To being responsible"

Trance downed the Martian Rover as quickly as she had the first. She was about to say something when she started feeling queasy and room went out of focus. Trance felt her knees buckling under her as the room went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is for Fwe who was kind enough to push for an update. I apologize for the delay.

**Chapter 11**

Harper was in Machine Shop 5 working on his latest project, figuring out a way to enhance Andromeda's holographic program. He was testing his theories with a smaller program into which he had input a character from a holo novel. The box that contained all of the holographic components sat on the engineer's lap. Harper wanted to see how the holographic image came out before trying it on Andromeda's holographic program.

The engineer was happy to have something to keep him busy but he was concerned about not hearing any word on Trance. The engineer's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Andromeda's avatar.

To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Harper casually asked as he continued to tighten a screw on the holographic devise.

"I was trying to see how you're coming along with improving my holographic technology," the avatar answered nonchalantly. She wouldn't admit she was concerned for her engineer and Harper's latest project provided a convenient excuse to check up on him.

"I'm almost finished Rom Doll. I just need to work out a couple more bugs and it should be a go. I was just going to give it another test," Harper informed without his usual enthusiasm.

The avatar noticed that lack of enthusiasm from her engineer and immediately knew the cause. "I know you're worried about Trance but Beka is going to find her. Just be patient."

Harper slammed the screwdriver down onto the workbench. "I've been patient Rommie and I'm tired of it. I just want Trance back here okay. There's no telling what kind of trouble she could get into. I know Trance has traveled around and seen things but she's still naive."

"We have to have confidence in Beka that she will reach Trance before anything bad happens to her," the avatar advised. "As you said Trance has been around

"That's easy for you to say Rommie," Harper grumbled. When the engineer saw a hurt look briefly flash across the avatar's face he immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry Rom-Doll. I didn't mean it like that. I know you care about Trance too. Her running off like she did really has me baffled, and worried. It's just not like Trance. I mean she is a bit loopy at times but this isn't like her."

AI Rommie briefly debated with her core program and decided to tell Harper part of the reason behind Trance's abrupt departure. "I suppose I should tell you something that Trance had confided to me. I want your assurance that you will not let Trance get even a hint as to where you got the information I'm about to tell you."

Harper was momentarily conflicted about whether to agree to the deal but he desperately wanted to know what Trance had told the avatar. Harper sighed and nodded his head in agreement. "Okay Trance won't know you told me whatever it is you're going to tell me."

The avatar sat down on a stool next to her engineer. "Trance is acting odd, even for Trance, due to a change that is happening in her body. It's nothing serious, but it does cause her to behave more irrationally and emotionally than is normal for her."

"Are you saying that Trance is going through that thing that women go through each month?" Harper questioned in disbelief.

"Not exactly," AI Rommie corrected. "What Trance is going through is not exactly the same as a human female's monthly cycle. What Trance is going through is more life altering than that. It's something her species encounters as they mature."

Harper's expression softened. "Oh I didn't know. How come she never told any of us about it?"

The avatar removed the box from Harper's lap and carefully set it on top of the work bench. "Trance said she didn't want to worry any of us about her condition. It's not serious for her people but it is not something they talk about very often. She also knew there was no way humans could fully comprehend the changes she would be going through."

Harper frowned at the notion that Trance didn't trust him. "So let me get this right. Trance's condition causes her to have mood swings. Are there any other symptoms?"

AI Rommie nodded her head in affirmation. "Trance will also experience some nausea and her ability to "find" things will be heightened. Her skin should also briefly lighten and take on a slight golden tone.

A smirk crossed the engineer's face. "Just my luck. Trance runs off when she could possibly find us some hidden treasure."

The avatar rolled her eyes at the engineer. "Harper I thought you were worried about Trance."

The engineer suddenly had a worried look on his face. "I am but I'm glad Trance isn't ill or anything."

"I know. Your joke was just my engineer putting on a brave front for my benefit," AI Rommie informed. She knew her favorite engineer all too well.

Harper quickly hid his surprise at the avatar's frankness. "You think you know me pretty well huh?"

"I have been monitoring you since you arrived onboard me so I should have acquired some knowledge of my chief engineer," the avatar reminded with a smirk.

"You know Rommie I think somebody programmed you a bit too well," Harper replied facetiously.

The avatar smiled at the jest. AI Rommie determined that her engineer was handling the disappearance of Trance as well as could be expected. "I'm glad that you appear to be handling things well under the circumstances. I'm proud of you."

Harper offered the avatar a sheepish grin. "Thanks Rommie. It's been tough to just go about my work like nothing's happened, but I know Beka will do everything she can to find Trance and help the purple pixie through her situation."

"I should let you get back to work," the avatar announced. "I must say I'm rather anxious to see the results of your holographic improvements."

"I'll do my best to make it work Rom-Doll. You deserve it, even if it is for your holographic persona and not you," Harper assured.

AI Rommie resisted the urge to hug her engineer. Sometimes could really sweet, but it would do no good to make Harper's ego any bigger. "When you upgrade any one of my personas you are benefiting all three of us Harper. Thank you." With that the avatar turned and left the room.

Beka Valentine exited the next to the last slip jump before nearing the Deadelus System and none too soon as far as she was concerned. The blonde expected to hear the familiar blip of the tracking software following Trance's rental ship as soon as the slipstream closed. The grid on the monitor was blank causing the blonde's heart to skip a beat.

Beka slapped the monitor in a vain attempt to get the signal back. "Come on you piece of Nightsider garbage!" Beka growled in anger and fear. "Don't you get this far and die on me."

The blonde pilot turned on her map software and searched for the nearest place to land the Maru. Fortunately, there was a small inhabited planet named Crimea a half hour flight away. Beka cursed the delay she would be facing while she tried to find out why she could no longer locate Trance's rental ship.

As soon as she made it to Crimea Beka sent a message with a courier to the redheaded guard on Fargo Drift. While she waited for word from Fargo Drift the blonde went off in search of a bar. Right now Beka Valentine needed a non alcoholic drink.

There was only one bar in the area of the planet where Beka had set down. The blonde figured it was typical of the way her luck was going. Beka entered the bar called Bucket of Blood.

_Why was every other bar named Bucket of Blood_, Beka thought to herself. She stepped up to the bar and ordered a weissbrau. The bartender was a middle-aged man with a full beard. When the weissbrau was ready Beka saw a small table in the far corner that appeared to be empty.

As Beka turned her back on the bar she felt a hand pat her on the backside. Beka turned around to see a tall Nightsider facing her.

"Hello Blondie. Why don't we leave this place and have some real fun?" the Nightsider asked with a leer.

Beka grabbed the Nightsider's arm and swung the man around, putting him in a headlock. "No thanks. And if you ever lay a finger on me again I will teach you the meaning of pain. Got it?"

"Okay," the Nightsider choked out.

Beka released her hold on the Nightsider and turned to the human who had just arrived next to her. "The same goes for you too."

The human, who was a tall burly man, pulled out a knife and lunged at the blonde. Beka's genetically enhanced reflexes allowed her to sidestep the knife. While sidestepping, Beka grabbed the arm of her attacker that held the knife. The blonde pilot held onto the human's arm as she kicked him in the groin.

The blonde then turned to face the throng of people who had gathered around to watch the fight. Beka's icy blue eyes glared at the crowd. "Any of you want to be next?"

There were muffled grumbles from the crowd as they began to disburse. None of them were willing to take on the blonde pilot. Beka picked up the knife that was used to attack her and she put it in between her belt and her leather pants.

The blonde pilot returned to the bar and ordered another drink, which was on the house. The bartender said it was payment for providing some entertainment which would draw a crowd to his bar. Beka wasn't about to question a free drink; besides the bar owed her a drink to replace the one she lost in the fight.

Beka nursed the drink for the better part of an hour before returning to the spaceport to get an update from the redheaded guard from Fargo Drift.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Standard disclaimer applies.

**Chapter 12**

Trance woke up and forced her eyes to focus. It was hard to see very much in the dark room with no windows. The purple girl sat up cautiously and felt a slight wave of nausea pass over her. The nausea quickly went away so Trance felt well enough to study the room she was in.

Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room she could see no furniture other than the cot on which she was sitting. The damp room had no windows. The purple alien slowly stood up and waited to see if another wave of nausea would come.

Seeing a door on the other side of the room, Trance walked over and tried the latch. The latch remained secure, telling Trance that the door was locked. Trance shrugged her shoulders and sat back down on the cot. She cold wait a little while longer before trying to pick the lock.

Trance wasn't panicking but she was starting to become concerned for her safety. Waking up in a dark empty room with no windows couldn't be good, the purple girl reasoned.

The purple pixie sighed as she sat and waited for somebody to come to open the door. She knew eventually whoever was keeping her locked in this room would return. Trance's mind mulled over the possible reasons for her being imprisoned in this room and none of them were good.

Trance suddenly began having visions of possible futures. In one vision Harper came to rescue her and found his purple pixie. They were leaving the place where she was being held when the encountered her captor. Trance couldn't make out the image of her captor, as she stood there in a corridor unable to keep the captor from killing Harper.

Tears streamed ran down Trance's lavender cheeks at the thought of losing her friend. Even though this was only one of the possible futures she saw, this one was the clearest. Trance determined that she would not let this awful possible future come to pass.

A sound on the other side of the door brought the purple alien out of her melancholy. Trance scooted back on her bunk and pressed herself against the hard stonewall, waiting for whoever was on the other side to enter.

Moments later tall blonde Nietzschean entered the room. It was the same Nietzschean trance had seen with Siegfried. It didn't take a genius to guess that Siegfried was behind her imprisonment.

"Come with me girlie," Blondie ordered gruffly as he grabbed Trance's left arm.

Trance briefly thought about putting up a fight but decided to play along to see why Siegfried had captured her. He couldn't have known she was out to punish the Nietzschean for being responsible for Harper's injuries. An arrogant Nietzschean would most likely enjoy boasting about his plans for a unique purple pixie.

"Are you going to let me go now? I was getting a little bored just sitting here in this small room," Trance questioned with mock innocence.

Blondie leered down at Trance, sending a chill down her spine. "I'm taking you to my boss, Siegfried. He wants to have a little talk with you."

Trance hid her trepidation from the Nietzschean. "Oh really? I'd love to chat. I haven't had anybody to talk to for some time now."

"Good because Siegfried is quite a conversationalist. When you're done talking to him how about you and I have a talk?" Blondie suggested with a lecherous smile as the two walked down the hallway.

"No thank you, I don't think I'd like the subject of conversation at all," Trance replied matter of factly.

Trance and Blondie walked in silence while the lavender girl could help taking in her surroundings. Trance guessed that this place had once been a castle, judging by the architecture, which consisted of marble. The purple girl marveled at the antique paintings of knights and High Guard heroes.

When they arrived at an ornate wood door a big guard stepped aside for Blondie. Blondie knocked lightly on the door. A voice on the other side of the door instructed them to enter. Blondie opened the door and motioned for Trance to enter. The lavender alien tentatively stepped inside the grand room while Blondie closed the door behind her.

Siegfried sat at the head of a long dining table with vast varieties of food spread out in front of him. Siegfried waved a napkin towards a seat at his right. "Sit down my dear purple girl."

"Why thank you Siegfried. I am rather hungry, would you mind if I joined you?" Trance asked politely.

"By all means eat hearty," Siegfried encouraged. "You must be wondering why I have brought you here."

"Your associate said you wanted to talk to me," Trance replied casually as she spooned some vegetables onto her plate.

Siegfried let out a low hearty chuckle. "Your naiveté is amusing, and somewhat charming."

Trance blushed a brighter shade of lavender as she sipped at the broth she had just ladled into a small china bowl. She was grateful for her ability to control her heart rate and body temperature, giving the Nietzschean a false impression of her mood. Inside she was seething with anger towards this man but on the outside she was the embodiment of cool and collected. Trance forced herself to calm down. She realized she must be having another mood swing. "I'm glad you find me charming. I'm hoping my charm will make you see that it would be best for you to let me leave here."

Siegfried chuckled with amusement and set his spoon down. "My you are a most amusing purple one. I am not about to let you leave here until I am quite ready. I didn't go to all the trouble to have Jason spike your drink only to let you walk out of here this soon."

Trance kept her surprise from showing but it was rather difficult. So it was Jason who drugged her, Trance mused. She made a not to deal with the young man later.

After the main course was finished the blonde Nietzschean entered the room carrying a potted plant. Trance's brown eyes brightened at the sight of the blue flower with yellow leaves. The purple girl was familiar with the plant. It came from a cold planet in the Scorpius System. The plant was delicate, yet hearty enough to withstand harsh environments.

Blondie set the plant on the table in front of Siegfried. Siegfried reached out and cupped the flower in his hand before he pulled it out of the pot by the roots. His keen Nietzschean senses told him that the purple girl sitting across from him jumped ever so slightly when he had pulled the flower.

Siegfried looked over at Trance with a cold expression. "Such a lovely flower, it's almost a shame it had to be uprooted like this."

"Then why did you pull that poor flower from its pot? It did nothing to you," Trance questioned sadly as her eyes welled up with tears. She still made at attempt to understand the Sabra Jaguar.

"Because the flower is symbolic my purple one. It has been uprooted just as I and the rest of my pride has been uprooted by the Drago Kazov pride.

Trance's face showed her confusion. She was trying to get a better understanding of what made Siegfried tick. "But I still don't see why you had to hurt the poor flower like that. You could have just told me you felt alone and uprooted. If you will give me the flower I may be able to save it."

Siegfried let the flower dangle loosely in his left hand. "Why should I let you try to save it? It would be a waste of time. It's a flower and I can get more of them."

"But you can't get more of this particular flower. This flower was unique, as living things," Trance argued. The purple alien watched helplessly as the life drained out of the flower.

"You concern for all living things is irrational and detrimental to your survival. Why do you care so much for a flower?" Siegfried questioned with curiosity.

"I enjoy plants. Plants are beneficial and many, like that flower are pretty to look at. It won't hurt anything for me to try to save that beautiful flower and I may just succeed and you will have your flower back as good as new," Trance continued to press.

Siegfried nonchalantly handed over the blue and yellow flower to the purple alien. "Very well. Let's see what you can do. But it can wait until we have dessert."

Trance reached for the pot and pulled it closer to her. "I'll pass on dessert if you don't mind. The sooner I get the flower back into the pot and tend to it the better its chances of survival." She then began to carefully replant the flower back into its pot.

"Very well, if you'd rather worry about a flower than eat do so," Siegfried  
grumbled, reluctantly giving in. He had seen how much the flower meant to the  
Trance, which gave him valuable insight into how to deal with her in the  
future. In addition, the purple pixie would be kept busy with the flower,  
taking her mind off of trying to escape or cause other trouble.

As Siegfried had expected, Trance was so preoccupied with the flower that she barely noticed the blonde Nietzschean enter the room. Blondie stood behind the purple girl and waited for instructions from his leader. Siegfried signaled with a wave of his hand to take Trance back to her room.

"Come on girlie," Blondie announced as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Trance looked up with mild surprise. "Oh, I didn't see you come in Blondie." Then, turning to Siegfried noted, "I guess our dinner conversation is over now."

Siegfried wiped a drop of custard from the corner of his mouth with a napkin. "Yes, Marco will take you back to your room where you can care for your flower."

"Horatio will need some more water. You kept his soil much too dry, poor thing," Trance informed as she picked up her glass of water from the table.

Siegfried leaned back in his chair with a smug grin on his face. Everything was going according to plan. However, he would make sure not to underestimate the purple pixie. Trance may appear to be naïve and gentle but that didn't mean she couldn't prove to be a threat.


	13. Chapter 13

I would like to thank squid for the heads up on my error with chapter 13. I had uploadedin error a chapter from another Andromeda story I'm working on. I apologize for the confusion. Here's the real chapter 13.

**Chapter 13**

"What do you mean one of your relay towers is down!" Beka questioned in a loud voice.

The bald man on the other side of the counter remained nonplussed as he attempted to calm the blonde pilot. "I'm sorry Madam but our engineers are busy working on repairing the relay tower now.

Beka was in no mood to be calmed right now. "How long until the relay tower is fixed?" she asked with irritation.

"It should be up by tomorrow. Is there anything else I can help you with?" the bald man in an official looking uniform asked, trying to move her along. His video screen was beeping, showing that incoming transmissions were being received.

The blonde pilot glared at the official but bit her tongue. "No, there is nothing else you can help me with. Thanks anyway." Beka turned without even bothering to wait for a response from the official. She decided to head down the street to the courier office she had seen on her way to the relay station office.

When Beka arrived at the courier office she had to take a number and wait for an employee to call out her number. Beka practically pulled the ticket machine off the wall when she tried to remove the ticket with her number.

Beka Valentine paced the local courier office, waiting for her number to be called. She had already been sitting for the last half hour and needed to move around now. Just as Beka was about introduce herself to the clerk using a gauss gun, her number was called.

Beka spent a few minutes going over the instructions for delivering her message to the Andromeda. When Beka paid extra thrones for a quicker delivery the clerk behind the counter assured the blonde pilot that the message would get there the next day.

Having finished her necessary errands for now, Beka returned to the Maru. The blonde went about fixing a sandwich grabbed a bottle of soda from the overhead cabinet.

After chewing a bit of her pork sandwich, she opened the bottle and took a swig of soda. It was days like this that Beka Valentine wished she drank alcohol. But she had sworn off all alcohol and drugs after seeing her father suffer from Flash addiction.

Trance waited in her "room" keeping an eye on Horatio the flower which sat on the floor next to her cot. He was starting to come around and be back to his normal, healthy self.

"You look like you're feeling much better Horatio. That's good. I won't let Siegfried hurt you again," the purple girl promised. She left Horatio the flower to sit in silence as she lay back on her cot.

As soon as Trance closed her eyes she saw visions of the possible futures again. The visions weren't any clearer than her last ones. There was a difference since this time however. Harper was in her vision. All the purple pixie could make out was that Harper lying on a table bleeding.

Trance shook her head to rid herself of the unwelcome vision. "No not Harper again," she pleaded in her mind as a tear dropped onto her bare right knee. Trance wasn't going to lose both Beka and Harper. She knew she had to get away from Siegfried and this time he wasn't going to distract her with a flower.

That evening Marco returned and brought Trance to a small room the same size room as the one she had just left. Like Trance's room there were no windows. The room was empty except for a wooden table and a chair in the middle of the room.

Trance saw only two things on the table; a small glass of water and an electric box with electrodes attacked to it with wires. The purple girl was scared at first but she composed herself for what was to come

Dylan called the remainder of his crew together on the Command Deck. He had just received word from Beka via courier. Harper and Tyr strolled in together. Rev had already arrived and was involved in conversation with Dylan.

"I called you all here because we've received word from Beka," Dylan began. "She's had a delay in catching up to Trance."

"How much of a delay?" Tyr asked with his usual calm air.

Dylan caught a worried look from Harper out of the corner of his eye before turning to the tall Nietzschean. "She was following a tracking beacon from the ship that Trance had rented but lost the signal."

Harper nearly pounced on the High Guard captain. "What? How could Beka lose a tracking signal? I've seen those tracking beacons and it's not easy."

"Little Professor, the purple girl has been around you long enough to have picked up a few tricks of the trade, so to speak," Tyr offered.

Harper couldn't believe Tyr was blaming him for the signal being lost. "Oh so it's my fault? Okay, fine then I'll go meet up with Beka and help find Trance."

Dylan put up a hand stopping the engineer as he was preparing to turn and leave. "Not just yet Mr. Harper. Beka's on a small planet called Crimea right now waiting for a relay tower to be repaired. She is perfectly capable of handling the problem on her own and you're needed here to finish up Andromeda's repairs. Besides, you are still recovering from your injuries."

Harper half expected one of Andromeda's forms to suddenly appear to concur with her captain. "Then can I leave to meet up with Beka as soon as I get all of the repairs finished?" Harper almost pleaded.

"If Beka hasn't found Trance by the time you finish the repairs then I will consider authorizing you to assist Beka," Dylan relented, although he wasn't through with the eager engineer. "But not before then. And I mean not before you are completely finished with the repairs to my satisfaction."

"Okay Boss, I get the point," Harper whined. "Did Beka say what happened to the tower?"

Dylan shook his head. "No, she said nobody saw fit to give her that information. They just assured her it would be finished as soon as possible."

"When did she send the message?" Tyr questioned quietly.

Dylan checked the time record on the flexi containing the executive officer's message. "The time stamp says yesterday morning."

Tyr's expression remained unchanged from the serious one he had shown the whole meeting. "Beka must have paid a good sum of money to get that message here so soon. Perhaps the relay tower has already been repaired."

"Let's hope so Tyr," Dylan replied, surprised at the Nietzschean's apparent optimism.

"Did Beka say which relay tower was down? Maybe I could go and help the guys repair it?" Harper suggested, hoping he could at least do something useful in finding Trance.

Dylan looked down at the young engineer with a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry Harper but Beka wasn't given much information. She said she it was like pulling teeth to get just the basic information form the company that owns the towers."

Harper's shoulders slumped in resignation. "Well, I guess I'll get started on Andromeda's repairs if you don't need me on Command any more."

"Go ahead and start the repairs Mr. Harper. I'm sure Andromeda is anxious to be up to 100," Dylan replied. The engineer immediately trotted off of Command.

When Harper was out of earshot Tyr unfolded his arms from across his chest. "Do you really think that Trance will be found if she does not wish to be?"

The High Guard captain arched an eyebrow in curiosity. "Tyr are you suggesting that Trance is holding back some of her capabilities? That the relay tower going out of commission was more than a coincidence?"

"I am suggesting Captain Hunt that Trance is more than she appears," Tyr replied mysteriously. The Nietzschean decided to leave the High Guard captain with no additional information. "I'm assuming your briefing here regarding the status of Beka Valentine's search for Trance is finished."

"I'll keep your suggestion in mind Tyr," Dylan said before watching the Nietzschean's retreating back.

That evening Harper was in his quarters on the Andromeda with privacy mode set. He had worked double fast to get as much of Andromeda's repairs completed. It would take another day, even for a genius like Seamus Harper, to complete the rest of the repairs. Harper decided he had to leave some of the repairs incomplete but made sure he finished the most necessary of the repairs done. The remaining repairs left were minor and would be easy for Tyr or the repair bots to finish.

Harper now was in the middle of packing some of his belongings. He grabbed a can of Sparky and took a long swallow before setting the can back down on a surfboard sitting on the floor. Harper now double checked to make sure he had everything he felt he would need. In his nylon backpack the engineer had packed a knife, his spare connector for jacking in along with a few other goodies.

There was no way the engineer was going to wait to begin his search for Trance, his sparkly, purple pixie.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello again. I'm back with another chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed.

**Chapter 14**

Trance sat casually on her bunk waiting for somebody, most likely Marco, to knock at her door. If it too long the purple alien was going to make enough ruckus that somebody would have to come to check on her.

Marco arrived to check in on Trance eventually. The purple pixie had no sure knowledge of how long she had really been in her room alone. The blond Nietzschean strutted into the small, cold room. "Siegfried sent me to return his flower to him."

Trance let a small gasp. "Horatio can't go back to Siegfried. That man will hurt Horatio again."

"You'll have to worry about than that flower if you try to keep it here," Marco warned sternly.

The purple pixie stood up and moved between Marco and Horatio the flower. "I won't let Horatio get hurt again; he may not survive another uprooting."

Marco sighed with annoyance before advancing on the purple girl. "Now what makes you think Siegfried will hurt the delicate little flower?"

"Siegfried's already uprooted Horatio so I can't be certain he wouldn't do it again," Trance argued.

The purple girl remained unafraid by the tall, burly Nietzschean, even when he flashed his bone blades. Trance merely looked on Marco with curiosity, or what she hoped the Nietzschean would think was curiosity.

Marco reached out an arm to push the annoying purple alien out of the way but suddenly felt a palm land solidly on his chest. The force of the palm thrust caused the Nietzschean to take a step back.

"You're quite deceptive young lady. Don't be fooled into thinking you can stop me," Marco warned with a snarl on his lips.

"And don't be fooled into thinking I am a pushover," Trance answered back with uncharacteristic harshness in her voice.

Before Marco could make move towards her Trance met his gaze and began using her hypnotic powers. Marco was in the middle raising his arm to strike the purple alien when he suddenly stopped. Trance kept her the pupils in her eyes spinning to keep the Nietzschean hypnotized.

"You look sleepy Marco. You must be tired. Why don't lie down here on this nice cot and take a rest," Trance suggested as she led Marco to the cot.

Marco looked at Trance with a confused expression, as if fighting the pixie's hypnotic gaze. "Not time to rest. I'm on duty."

Trance put a comforting hand on the Nietzschean's left forearm. "I'm sure it would be alright if you just took a short nap. You've been working very hard lately."

Marco now felt too tired to argue with the nice purple girl. He meekly laid down on the cot and immediately fell asleep. Trance covered up the Nietzschean with the lone blanket she had been given before quietly tip toeing out of the cold, dark room.

Trance was paused long enough to look around and try to get her bearings. She had timed her escape well since it was dark in the hallway, telling her that the planet's sun hadn't yet come up. Her pixie luck was going good so far.

As she approached the far end of the hallway, Trance heard a soft whimpering coming from one of the rooms. Trance was anxious to leave, but couldn't leave somebody or something in possible trouble.

Trance quietly walked turned the corner of the hall and heard the whimpering get louder. The purple girl could now tell that the whimpers weren't coming from a human. Trance located the source of the noise behind the second door to her left.

The purple pixie tried to open the door but it was locked. Trance used some of the tricks Harper had taught her and hacked into the door's control panel. A minute later and she had the door opened.

Trance let out a gasp as she saw a small furry animal sitting all alone in a metal crate. The animal was about 20 inches high and looked like it weighed 15 pounds. The animal had long pale pink fur and large red eyes. The small creature also had a long nose and pointed ears with along with an antenna on top of its head.

The purple alien girl knelt down in front of the cage and tried to free the animal. Before she could unlock the cage door Trance felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. In a lightning fast move, Trance turned and kicked behind her, while still kneeling.

As fast as the purple alien was, Siegfried was quicker and sidestepped her kick. Before Trance could counter with another attack she smelled a strong odor hit her nostrils. A moment later, Trance was feeling dizzy. Trance tried to stay conscious but it was a losing battle soon she slumped to the floor next to the cage.

Dylan was taking his usual early morning job along Andromeda's corridors when Holo Rommie appeared ahead of him. The high guard captain slowed down and stopped in front of the hologram, leaning over to stretch his hamstring muscles.

"Captain my sensors are unable to detect Harper on board me," the hologram informed with a hint of irritation.

Dylan straightened up and raised an eyebrow at the news. "Does that mean Harper is not onboard or you just can't detect him?" The High Guard captain called out to the engineer over the com link. After a few moments of silence Dylan gave up trying to contact Harper.

Holo Rommie tilted her head to the side as she put her hands behind her back. "I haven't detected any tampering with my onboard sensors; however, Harper is capable of tampering with my systems without leaving a trace."

"Agreed. Andromeda I want you to run a full diagnostic scan and search for any signs of tampering with any of your systems. I also need you to continue scanning for any signs of Harper," Dylan ordered in an irritated tone.

Holo Rommie crisply moved her arms to her side. "Aye Captain. I will have my avatar search for Harper in case he is incapacitated."

Dylan didn't expect Harper to be found onboard Andromeda but had to cover all options just in case. "Very good Andromeda. Send a message to the nearest planet or drift and have a courier deliver the news to Beka. I'll go and inform Tyr and Rev. I don't expect that Tyr will be happy."

"Indeed I am not pleased to be covering for the wayward little engineer," Tyr confirmed from behind Dylan. The Nietzschean had quietly appeared after hearing the conversation from another area of the same deck.

Dylan managed to keep from jumping at the sudden appearance of the Nietzschean. He turned around to address Tyr. "It looks like you saved me the trouble of giving you the bad news. We're both going to have to work together while most of your crew is gone so let's try to push aside any anger we have towards Harper for now."

Try shrugged his broad shoulders. "That is one suggestion I will go along with."

"Well, I'm going to go tell Rev about Harper," Dylan announced before leaving the Nietzschean and the hologram.

Dylan found the Magog in Hydroponics, tending to Trance's plants in her absence. Rev was quietly talking to a rather large leafy fern when the High Guard captain entered. Rev merely glanced over at the Dylan with a curious expression.

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit Captain Hunt?" the Magog asked softly as he sprayed the fern with water.

"I wanted to let you know that Harper appears to have left Andromeda. He most likely left to look for Trance," Dylan informed as he admired the delicate fern.

Rev's expression turned solemn at the thought of the engineer on a possible vengeance mission. "I will add Master Harper to my prayers for a safe return for your crew Captain. I will also pray that Master Harper does not let his emotions get the best of him."

"So you think Harper is liable to get into trouble in his desire to find Trance," Dylan surmised.

The Magog shook his furry head in disagreement. "I meant that I hope that Master Harper does not let his anger consume him to the point where he will do something he will regret."

Dylan gave the Magog a surprised look. "So you think Harper left more to get revenge then to find Trance?"

"No, that's not it exactly," Rev replied. "Allow me to elaborate Captain. Master Harper is very protective of Trance and others he cares for. I fear that if Trance or Beka is injured by Siegfried or his men then Master Harper will give in to his dark side."

"Harper may be annoying and unorthodox but I don't see him as the kind of person who would go off the deep end," Dylan calmly argued.

Rev thoughtfully rubbed his medallion in a clawed hand. "Every person, human, Nietzschean or Magog, can go off the deep end as you say. May I remind you that Harper did use a nova bomb to kill all of those Nietzscheans not that long ago."

Dylan sighed, realizing that the wayist Magog had a valid concern. "You may have a point Rev, but I'm hoping everything turns out okay."

"I will continue to pray for the safe return of Trance, Beka, and Harper," Rev promised with sincerity.

"Thank you Rev. I can use all of the positive influence right now," Dylan admitted with appreciation in his voice. Dylan patted Rev on the back before leaving the Magog to finish tending Trance's plants.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for your kind revievs. Here's the next bit.

**Chapter 15**

Beka looked up from her holo novel and threw it across the room in frustration. "Gah!" She felt a little better for having just vented for having to wait so long for the relay tower to be repaired.

Beka Valentine was not good at waiting and this time was no exception. While Beka had known Trance to be able to take care of herself for the most part but Beka still had bad thoughts about what kind of trouble might befall Trance. There were many undesirable people out in this part of the universe.

The blonde pilot decided to return to the security office to get an update on the repair of the relay tower. It had been a day so Beka hoped the tower had finally been repaired. If not, the security officials there were going to have to deal with an irate Beka Valentine until the tower was working.

The same clerk was manning the desk when Beka arrived at the security office. Beka thought she saw a hint of recognition on the bald officer's face as she approached the counter.

"You're the lady who was in here yesterday aren't you?" the officer asked right away.

"Yeah, that's me. And I'm trying to track a ship so can you tell me if the relay tower was repaired yet?" Beka asked curtly, not caring now if she was polite.

The bald officer rolled his eyes, obviously having heard the same question more than once today. "The tower is still being repaired."

Beka scowled at the officer, "What's taking so long to get a simple relay tower repaired?"

The officer was now becoming irritated with the blond pilot and didn't care if he was being rude. "Look lady, the tower will be fixed when it's repaired and things aren't going to repaired any faster if you keep coming in here asking for an update."

"Look, I'm trying to track a girl that stole a ship, so the longer your guys take before fixing the tower the longer that girl is going to be free of the law," Beka stressed, hoping that Baldy bought her lie.

Baldy was unmoved by the blonde pilot's sense of urgency. "Miss I tried to explain that there's nothing I can do. I can't make the repairs go any faster."

"Fine, then if you can't help I'd like to speak to your boss. Is your boss in?" Beka questioned abruptly. She wasn't giving up just yet.

"My boss has the day off today, you can speak to her tomorrow," Baldy informed in a snide tone.

Beka had to use great self control to keep from grabbing Baldy and tossing him through the wall behind him. "Is there anybody here who is of higher authority than you?"

Baldy nodded his head. "Nope, I'm the only one here right now. My assistant is on a lunch break."

The blonde pilot took a deep breath and counted to ten before responding. "Okay, I'll take your word that your boss isn't here. I'm going to leave my name so I want you to get hold of me on my ship, the Eureka Maru, as soon as that tower is repairs. Understand?"

"Yes ma'm I'll let you know when the tower is fixed; right after the thousand other people I gotta inform," Baldy answered sarcastically.

Beka hated to give in but she wasn't getting anywhere. "Alright, I'll be back later today and believe that tower had better be repaired by then," Beka threatened before storming out of the office. She was now red in the face and knew it wouldn't get her anywhere to lose her temper.

Beka paused on the sidewalk outside the tracking company's office and ran a hand through long hair that the nanobots had turned red. Beka turned to the right and headed straight toward the courier office to see if she had any messages from the Andromeda.

Beka was happy to find out that there was a message waiting for her at the courier office. The redhead took the flexi with the message and walked outside. Beka played the message and began fuming when Dylan's image informed that Harper had gone AWOL.

Dylan ended his message by instructing Beka to make sure Harper understood the implications of his actions if she met up with the engineer.

"Oh he's going to understand the implications all right," she seethed. "Harper you better not get yourself into any trouble out there."

Beka took several deep breaths and began to calm down. If the tower still wasn't fixed by the time Harper arrived then she might just forgive the engineer if he fixed it. The redhead tucked the flexi away in a small pouch she was carrying and began walking back to the Maru to wait.

Harper was in a slipfighter preparing to exit slipstream. He had a feeling he was going to be in trouble when he got back to the Andromeda, but if he could bring back Trance it would be worth spending time in the brig and suffering Beka's wrath.

Harper had come to the conclusion that Trance had left because she felt guilty for him being injured. He couldn't bear the thought of his purple pixie leaving the Andromeda over some crazy notion that he would blame her.

The engineer was brought out of his thoughts by the sight of four Nietzschean fighters approaching. Harper took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. The engineer knew he was flying near Nietzschean territory but was sure he hadn't crossed over it. Now wasn't the time for him to have to get his first taste of battle in a High Guard slipfighter.

Harper gripped the controls tighter as he attempted a sharp bank to the right. The Nietzschean squad of five fighter ships saw the maneuver and followed the engineer.

Harper decided to try to open a slipstream route and try to lose the Nietzscheans. The engineer knew if he stayed and got into a dogfight he would come out on the losing end. Harper braced himself for the affects of the slipstream and guided the small ship through the route. The Earther looked to his right and saw the Nietzschean fighters out the window trying to cut him off from the slipstream.

Harper tried to outsmart the Nietzscheans but no matter how many tricks he threw at the Ubers they staid on his tail but the engineer kept them from cutting him off from the slipstream route.

Once in the slipstream Harper decided to go for broke and stop thinking so much. The engineer began relying on his old Earther instincts and merely went full out and took the turns as sharply as possible.

The Nietzscheans were still on his tail but Harper had finally managed to put a little distance between them. Harper was now feeling the fatigue of piloting and began to struggle to maintain his concentration. He wasn't used to piloting let alone piloting the slipstream. Harper had to get out of slipstream now or he wouldn't get out at all. The engineer found the nearest exit and made a beeline for it.

The Nietzschean squad followed Harper out of slipstream and began firing on the slipfighter. Harper narrowly avoided becoming space debris as he made the slipfighter perform a barrel roll. The engineer almost regretted the maneuver as the G forces pressed against his body.

When Harper came out of his barrel roll he fired at the squad of Nietzschean fighter ships. The engineer got lucky and hit one of the fighters. The Nietzschean pilot was sent careening into an asteroid

Harper didn't have time to enjoy the victory as one of the other Nietzschean fighters had snuck behind the engineer and began firing. Harper's slipfighter was hit near the back. The slipfighter began to shutter and buck, causing Harper's heart to skip a beat.

The engineer was struggling to with the joystick in his hand as he fought to maintain control. Harper hoped he could keep the slipfighter going until he found a planet to land on. The Earther had turned on the ship's voice recognition system before he encountered the Nietzscheans. Harper ordered the ship to find the location of the nearest planet. Seconds later a map appeared on the monitor in front of Harper. The engineer cursed at his bad luck. The nearest planet was Klondike, some ten minutes away. With Nietzscheans on his tail the planet might as well have been a year away.

Harper struggled to keep the Nietzscheans off his tail until hitting an asteroid field. The engineer took a bold chance by heading his slipfighter directly into the heart of the asteroid field. Harper managed to dodge the asteroids as beads of sweat forming on his forehead. One of the Nietzschean fighters hit an asteroid, exploding into pieces on contact.

"That's one more down. So far so good," Harper thought to himself. The engineer zigged and zagged through the asteroid field, amazed that his slipfighter was still remaining in one piece.

The asteroids had given Harper a shield protecting him from the laser fire of the Nietzschean fighters for the time being. The Nietzschean fighters realized it was a waste to continue firing on the damaged ship in the asteroid field. They were still not giving up, however and continued following

Harper was smart enough to realize the Nietzscheans were merely waiting for his ship to give out. Harper wasn't about to give the Ubers the satisfaction as his hands tightly gripped the joystick, fighting for control of the slipfighter as smoke billowed in back of him. The slipfighter shook violently, bucking Harper around.

With the slipfighter damaged it was nearly impossible for Harper to continue dodging the asteroids. The Earther struggled as he pointed his small ship out of the narrow asteroid field.

As Harper glanced at his monitor, he wasn't surprised to see the two Nietzschean fighters still behind him. As soon Harper exited the asteroid field he could see a planet ahead. Harper's smiled with relief. He had made it to Klondike.

"Woo hoo. Not some bad flying for a mudfoot eh Ubers?" Harper shouted exuberantly. The Earther's joy was short lived as the slipfighter's engine began to sputter and the ship started spinning out of control.


	16. Chapter 16

It's update time again. Thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far.

**Chapter 16**

Harper's muscles began to ache as he tried to regain control of the slipfighter. The engineer was still fighting to keep from passing out and becoming less successful as time went on.

The two Nietzscheans were content to follow the damaged slipfighter as it continued spiraling towards Klondike. They weren't sure who was piloting the slipfighter and wanted to capture the pilot alive. They and their compatriots were careful to merely disable Harper's slipfighter rather than destroy it for the kill.

Harper was slightly relieved to see that Klondike was covered in snow. The snow would make for a softer crash landing, if there was such a thing. The Earther tried to relax his body as his ship began to impact with the snow. Harper could hear the snow crunch as he felt the slipfighter skid along the surface of the planet, causing the seatbelt to dig into his shoulders. A split second later the engineer banged his head against the side of the cockpit and lost his fight to keep conscious and slumped against his seat.

There wasn't anything Harper could have done to steer the slipfighter if he had been awake to act as pilot. Harper had managed to pick out a landing area that was wide open and free of trees and buildings. The ship came to a stop after half burying itself in the snow.

The two Nietzscheans landed their fighters near where Harper had crash-landed. The larger Nietzschean was the first to exit his ship. He stood on the wing and grabbed a small duffel bag stuffed under the seat of his fighter. Then the Nietzschean turned around and jumped down onto the packed snow, sinking to his knees.

The shorter brunette Nietzschean trudged thorough the snow, approaching the Nietzschean with the pack. "I've located a small city nearby.

"We had better hurry before people from the town get here and start nosing around," the taller Nietzschean encouraged.

The two Nietzscheans trudged a quarter mile through the snow, letting their enhanced senses guide them to the Earther's slipfighter. The Nietzscheans managed to work their way through the snow to the cockpit of the slipfighter and pried open the cockpit.

One of the Nietzscheans checked a still unconscious Harper for signs of life. The shorter Nietzschean nodded to his brunette companion before pulling the Earther from the disabled ship.

The shorter Nietzschean set Harper on the snow and checked Harper for signs of life. "The Kludge likely has a couple of cracked or broken ribs and a nice bump on the forehead, but he should live."

"Pathetic Kludge!" the taller Nietzschean cursed as he kicked Harper in the side. "It's amazing he's still alive."

"He won't be for much longer if you keep kicking him Locutius," the shorter Nietzschean cautioned. "This Kludge may have some useful information."

Locutius frowned as he studied Harper. "You are probably right Balan. A Kludge who has access to a slipfighter and can fly it is no ordinary Kludge."

Locutius roughly lifted Harper up and carried the engineer over his shoulder. The Nietzscheans carried Harper back over the snow to an abandoned town they had spotted on a map. The city which was several miles away from the crash site was habited by Nietzscheans. After the two Nietzscheans dropped Harper down on a rug made of fur from a native animal they stood up and studied the Earther.

"It is peculiar that a Kludge would be piloting a slipfighter. Perhaps he  
has escaped and we can collect reward," The taller Nietzschean speculated.

The smaller Nietzschean smiled at the thought of collecting a reward. "The  
money would come in handy Locutius. This Kludge appears well fed so any  
reward should be sizeable. I'll get our computer and try to see if I can  
access any of the local systems and get some information on this Kludge

Locutius nodded his head slightly as he knelt down next to Harper. The Nietzschean's eyes widened when he noticed the dataport on the side of the Earther's neck. "This  
Kludge even has a dataport. I would assume that he is a valuable commodity.  
We may be able to exploit that."

The shorter Nietzschean went to the jacket he had discarded on a chair near the door and pulled out a five by seven inch computer from one of the pockets. The shorter Nietzschean set the coat on the arm of the chair before sitting in his chair. After the man studied the information on the computer he looked over at Locutius.

"Our Kludge does have a price on his head Locutius. He's from Earth and the authorities there have put a price on his head," Shorty informed with enthusiasm.

Locutius was now extremely interested. "He's from Earth is he? What part of Earth? There was a Kludge rebellion in Boston that killed my brother. Good work Balan."

Balan raised an eyebrow now that his curiosity had been piqued. "I don't recall you ever mentioning a brother."

"I haven't. I had a brother that was assigned to the Boston refugee camp on Earth. One day I received a report that as my brother Romanov had been killed while on patrol. He and another man from his unit were interrogating a Kludge when they were both attacked and killed by another Kludge. Romanov's squad mate was still alive when another patrol found him where he had been gunned down. The squad mate was able to provide some useful information before he died. They were dealing with a Kludge named Brendan Lahey in an attempt to get information on the latest uprising around the Boston refugee camp. It turns out that this Kludge Brendan Lahey was a leader of the Boston rebellion. Our Kludge may be part of that rebellion. If that's the case then I plan on keeping him."

Balan noticed the look of anticipation on his compatriot's face. "Yes I'm sure the Kludge will provide some entertainment either way Locutius."

"Yes but if he is associated with the rebellion then he'll be mine to deal with. Is that clear Balan?" Locutius pressed with a dangerous look in his hazel eyes.

Balan shrugged his sturdy shoulders. "Fine, this Kludge means nothing to me other than a chance to pick up some reward money. I'll have enough entertainment just watching how you would treat him."

Locutius walked over to Balan and took the computer from his companion. The lean Nietzschean pressed a few keys on the keypad as he stood next to his companion. "Let's see if this Kludge is from around the Boston Refugee area."

Balan watched eagerly while Locutius searched for information on Harper. A few minutes later the Nietzschean found what he needed; the family history for one Seamus Harper. Locutius's eyes narrowed when he saw the family name of Lahey in among Harper's family tree.

"This Seamus Harper is has a Lahey branch in his family tree," Locutius announced calmly, not betraying his inner emotion. "I'm trying to see if he's related to the Boston rebellion leader Brendan Lahey. Even if our little Kludge isn't related this flexi says he's a crew member on the old High Guard relic, the Andromeda Ascendant."

"This is getting interesting. I was hoping our Seamus Harper would be connected," Balan said with keen interest as he shifted in his chair.

The two Nietzscheans remained silent for a few moments with just Harper's soft breathing to break the monotony. Balan started to get up and get something to eat when Locutius stopped him with a hand on the shorter Nietzschean's shoulder.

"It appears that Brendan Lahey was the cousin of our little Kludge," Locutius informed with an evil glint in his eyes.

Locutius turned off the pocket computer and handed it back to Balan before walking over to where Harper lay. The Nietzschean gave Harper a quick, hard kick to the ribs, giving the Earther a hint of what the near future would hold.

Trance woke up with her mind in a haze. She was confused and had no idea where she was and could barely remember her name. She opened her eyes and tried to focus them but couldn't. The purple girl closed her eyes again and focused her energies on clearing the fog from her mind.

After a few minutes Trance heard a male voice coax her to a more conscious state. Trance was now aware she was sitting in a chair with her arms and legs bound tightly. She opened her eyes and now could see Siegfried standing over her.

"What happened? I feel funny," Trance with a mouth that felt full of soft cotton. She wasn't sure Siegfried even understood her.

"You are merely suffering from the effects of the mild drug I gave you. I can't have you running off without permission," Siegfried answered with a smirk on his face.

Trance's mind was still confused but she was now beginning to remember what had happened to her before blacked out. "You are a mean man Siegfried."

Siegfried tilted his head back and laughed. "Oh my you are most amusing. Are all of your species like you?"

Trance knew better than to give any information about her people to somebody she didn't trust like Siegfried. "I'm flattered you find me interesting company, but I really must leave."

"I think not purple one. I am not finished with you just yet," Siegfried said with a hint of menace in his voice.

Trance hadn't expected to be let go but she had to continue to play the innocent, naïve pixie. "My friends won't like it if you keep me hear against my will."

Siegfried bristled at the mention of the crew of the Andromeda Ascendant. "Dylan Hunt and his pathetic crew will be able to do anything."


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews people. Here is the next bit.

**Chapter 17**

Beka returned to the office of the security company to check on the repair of the relay tower. When she was told the tower was finally fixed Beka rushed outside. She didn't have time to give to berate the clerk again for poor service, but she didn't care right now. The blonde pilot jogged back to the Maru.

Once she was onboard the Maru Beka checked the map to see if the tracking beam was showing again. Fortunately for the security company Beka located Trance's rental ship or it would not have been a pretty sight. Beka sat in her pilot chair and requested clearance for takeoff. She buckled herself into her seat and anxiously waited for a reply from the control tower.

Beka debated whether she was making the right decision by leaving without waiting for Harper. The blonde knew how much Harper wanted to join her in the search for Trance, but there was still no sign of Harper. Beka reasoned that the engineer could find a way to get the tracking information on Trance's rental ship form one of the company offices. There were offices on planets scattered throughout the galaxies Harper would pass through.

Beka was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of one of the air traffic controllers over the Maru's video screen. The image of a petite young woman appeared on the screen and addressed Beka. The woman gave the Maru clearance to take off now.

Beka took a deep breath and tried to relax as she guided the Maru off the ground. "Seamus you better not get into any trouble while you're traveling all by yourself," Beka warned out loud.

Harper rarely went anywhere off of the Andromeda by himself. The last time was when Harper snuck off and entered a surfing contest on Infinity Atoll. Harper did well in his first contest but came back with cuts and bruises after being beat up right after finishing the competition. It took awhile for Beka to get Harper to admit his injuries weren't a result of surfing. She knew Infinity Atoll's clientele well enough to know Harper was beat up because he was from Earth. How they found out even Harper didn't know, but Beka became even more protective of the Earther ever since.

Harper woke up to a pounding headache. He wasn't sure he even wanted to attempt to open his eyes. The Earther settled on merely keeping his eyes closed and remaining still. Harper heard two male voices talking about a reward. Harper was going to try to listen further to the conversation when he realized he had a searing pain in his left side. Now the Earther realized that practically his whole body ached.

Harper let out an involuntary murmur of pain. Before he knew it, Harper's head was being shaken none too gently as hands grabbed him. Harper opened his eyes and immediately regretted it his eyes were bombarded with the light from a lamp across the room. Harper blinked twice before bringing his right arm up to shield his eyes. That sudden movement sent a wave of pain coursing through his right shoulder. Harper groaned in pain and immediately set his arm back down at his side.

"Are you uncomfortable Kludge?" Locutius questioned in a mocking tone.

A lump formed in Harper's throat upon hearing the word Kludge. Only Nietzschean would call him that. Harper knew from past experience what a Nietzschean would do to a Kludge. "Yeah, not that you care one way or another," Harper choked out.

"But I do care Kludge. I know you are from Earth and wish to keep you alive for the moment," Locutius replied.

Harper didn't like the implied threat in the Nietzschean's tone of voice. The Earther tried again to open his eyes to get a look at his captor. "So what makes you think I'm a Kludge and I'm from Earth? And what do you want with me Uber?"

Locutius allowed a low growl to escape his lips. "You're sense of humor is most annoying. A Kludge who can fly a slipfighter is not just an ordinary Kludge. And I also take an interest in Kludges from Earth, especially those from the area called Boston.'

Harper's eyes finally were able to make out Locutius kneeling over him. The light was still hurting his eyes and giving him a headache but the light seemed dimmer than before. Harper guessed that the Nietzschean had adjusted the light. "Listen Uber, I don't know where you get you're information that I'm from Boston. Even if I was I wouldn't tell you anything," Harper vowed with conviction.

"Beware of making promises you can't keep Kludge," Locutius reproached as he cuffed Harper on the side of the head.

Harper winced as a sudden pain shot through his head. "Why do you have such interest in Boston? It's just a refugee camp?"

Locutius took a handful of Harper of Harper's blond hair, pulling the spikes tightly, lifting the Earther's head up off of the table. "I have a brother who died in the Boston Rebellion at the hands of a Kludge named Brendan Lahey."

Harper didn't bother to struggle out of the Nietzschean's grasp since he was too busy trying his best to control his heart rate so Locutius' keen hearing wouldn't detect it. Harper knew if the Nietzschean's hearing detected an increased heart rate Locutius would know the Earther recognized Brendan's name. "So you think I might have known this Brendan Lahey?"

"I must compliment your training Kludge. You kept your heart rate from spiking sky high at the mention of Brendan Lahey's name. It is no matter. I already know you are his cousin."

Trance waited for Siegfried to look her in the eyes. As soon as he did the purple alien turned her eyes in hypnotic whirlpools of galaxies. Siegfried opened his mouth as if to speak but remained silent. He had suddenly become fascinated by what he saw in Trance's eyes. Her eyes were somehow truly hypnotic. The Nietzschean tried to pull his gaze away from Trance's eyes but their pull was too strong.

Trance now had Siegfried in a vulnerable position and began to take advantage of it. "Siegfried you will free me from these shackles. Then you will escort me outside."

Siegfried obediently complied with the purple alien's suggestion and quickly began to undo her bonds. When he had finished releasing Trance from the chair Siegfried stood still, waiting for further instructions.

Trance moved towards the door which was locked. "Unlock this door and we'll leave."

The Nietzschean quietly approached the door and pulled out a think plastic card, the size of a credit card. Siegfried waved the card in front of the lock before keying in the combination. After that the Nietzschean turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Trance smiled mischievously at the success of her handiwork. "Good work. Now we will leave this building and find some transportation. Do you have a vehicle Siegfried?

"Yes," Siegfried replied succinctly. Trance's hypnotic power rendered the Nietzschean incapable of string together more than a couple words at a time.

"Is the vehicle a ship and can it get us off this planet?" Trance asked patiently. She tried to ask simple questions of the Nietzschean.

Siegfried continued to gaze into Trance's spirally brown eyes "Yes it is space worthy,"

Trance put a hand on the Nietzschean's arm and gently led him out of the room. "Take me to your spaceship."

Siegfried led Trance out of the cell and down the corridor. Trance guessed they were in the dungeon of the castle. The musty smell dissipated as they climbed the narrow stone stairs.

As they climbed the stairs Trance whispered suggestions to Siegfried. "If anybody asks you where we are going tell them you are taking me to help you get onboard the Andromeda. Do you understand?"

Siegfried nodded his head slightly as he answered the purple pixie. "Yes I understand."

Trance and Siegfried were paused briefly at the top of the stairs as a guard opened the huge sturdy metal door for them. As soon as they stepped through the doorway Trance and Siegfried were in one of the castle's huge hallways. This is great stuff!

Trance couldn't help but admire the blue and gold marble tiles that made up the floor. The purple alien thought it a shame that a cruel man like Siegfried occupied such a beautiful palace. Great visual! Each guard or palace employee they passed bowed their heads slightly as Siegfried passed by. None dared question why the alpha Nietzschean was dong with Trance at his side.

Trance and Siegfried turned left around the corner as the Nietzschean led Trance through a long narrow corridor, which had dark red tile on the floor. They reached a large wooden door at the end of the corridor when Siegfried stopped. The Nietzschean used his access card again and opened the door that led to a space dock.

Trance followed Siegfried into the space dock where two small shuttlecraft were sitting. The purple alien instructed Siegfried to tell the crew to prepare one of the shuttlecraft for take off.

Trance tried to keep her composure as a feeling came over her. She was getting another one of her hunches. Trance had a feeling that she would find Harper on a frozen planet. It was a definite feeling like a vision, but more like a hunch. She decided to check out a map on one of the computer terminals in one of the offices in space dock.

The purple woman had no problem getting Siegfried to let her use one of the computer terminals. "Let's see if I can locate a nice planet or drift on a map," Trance enthused. Her childlike tone made it seem as if she thought they were going on a vacation.

Siegfried gestured with his right arm for one of the flight crew to pull up a map. "Where shall we go?"

The purple pixie became still as she attempted to focus on Harper in order to get a read on his location. After half a minute of meditation Trance got a more detailed fix on Harper's location. "Let's see what's in the Pegasus Galaxy," she piped up with her usual exuberance.

The tall, think crewman keyed punched a few buttons and the Pegasus Galaxy appeared on the monitor. Trance and Siegfried intently studied the medium sized galaxy. Trance's eyes rested upon a small planet at the outer end of the galaxy.

"Oh that's the planet where we'll find what we're looking for Siegfried!" Trance exclaimed as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. She was able to take her eyes off of Siegfried, knowing the effects of her hypnotic spell would last for awhile.

"That's not much of a planet. Klondike is cold and covered in snow all year round," the crewman remarked with disdain.

Soon the shuttle was ready to take off and Trance and Siegfried boarded. Trance allowed Siegfried to pilot the shuttle. The trip would take several slip jumps so Trance would have time to prepare a plan for what she would do when she got to Klondike.

The shuttle took off as Trance was putting together a medical kit from supplies on the ship. After completing the medical kit, Trance sat down in the seat behind Siegfried and watched the view from the window. The purple pixie could only wait and hope she would get to Harper in time.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the kind reviews all. I have more now. I apologize for the delay.

**Chapter 18**

Harper hadn't realized he had passed out while Locutius was talking to him. The engineer felt some relief that his headache had quieted down to a mere constant throbbing. That he could live with for now. The Earther shivered as a draft of cold air hit him. Harper suddenly realized that his shirt and coat had been removed while he had been unconscious.

Harper looked towards his feet and saw Locutius staring at him again. Harper groaned as a surge of pain shot through his right shoulder and his entire right side. The Earther looked up above his head and saw both of his arms stretched out and bound at the wrists. Harper turned his neck to get a look and saw leather straps wrapped tightly around his wrists.

"You are awake just in time Kludge. I was becoming bored. Now you will provide some entertainment," Locutius informed with a malicious grin.

Harper trembled at the implication. He had been tortured by Nietzscheans enough to know what they meant by entertainment. Harper tensed with trepidation as Locutius waved an electric prod in view. "Is that really necessary?"

Locutius brought the electric prod closer to Harper's injured ribs. "It is necessary since I know you are related to Brendan Lahey. I've been able to find out you are his cousin. Since I haven't been able to get my hands on Brendan Lahey you will have to do."

Locutius moved approached closer to the Earther and waved the electric prod over Harper face. Another rush of cold air hit Harper's bare chest causing him to shiver uncontrollably. Right now though, the cold air was the least of the engineer's worries.

Harper grimaced as the electric prod touched the bare flesh near his ribs. A groan escaped the Earther's mouth as hot wave of pain coursed through his entire right side. Harper could only relax when the electric prod was removed from his skin. "Who says I'm cousin to this Lahey guy?"

"I do," Locutius growled. The Nietzschean turned around and grabbed a small, sharp knife from a small wooden box in his left hand. Locutius put turned back to face Harper and pressed the knife against the Earther's chest. The small knife was sharp enough that jus the slightest tough drew a tiny bit of blood.

Harper could see from Locutius' face that the Nietzschean was enjoying torturing him. Locutius slowly increased the pressure of the blade against Harper's chest, making a thin clean cut.

Harper gritted his teeth and fought back tears as the knife made several long slices into his chest. Harper's vision began to fade as his strength ebbed. The Earther focused on Brendan and the rest of his family on Earth. His anger at being kept from going after Trance that kept the Earther conscious.

"You are lasting longer than I expected for a Kludge," Locutius commended. The Nietzschean was now holding the bloody knife near Harper's left arm. "I appreciate that you are making this exercise worthwhile."

"You realize that when I get out of here I'm going to see to it you're gonna get as good as you're giving to me," Harper threatened in a raspy voice. The Earther fought back tears, not from the pain he felt but from the thought of Trance injured or worse because he hadn't gotten to her in time.

"Then let me give you another favor to return Kludge," the Nietzschean threatened. Locutius then brought the knife's blade against Harper's left shoulder and cut a thin line down the Earther's arm, ending just above the elbow.

Harper writhed in pain at this slow torture, pulling at the leather straps binding his arms and legs. No matter how many times he had been through this kind of torture, Harper never got used to it.

"You think all of us Kludges are weak and pathetic. We're not weak and pathetic and Bunker Hill will rise again," Harper choked out.

"Do you really think your bragging will have any affect on me? Your pathetic Boston campmates will continue to suffer for attempting to dare overthrow their benefactors," Locutius lectured.

The Nietzschean proceeded to make a neat slit in Harper's right upper arm to mirror the one on the Earther's left arm. Locutius smiled with pleasure as the Earther squirmed on the table in pain.

There was a knock on the door before Balan entered the room. The shorter Nietzschean approached Harper and let out a low guttural chuckle. "Our Kludge is still conscious. I'm surprised."

"You mean my Kludge don't you Balan," Locutius corrected.

"I apologize Locutius, I meant your Kludge," Balan retreated. "It would appear that this Kludge will provide you with more entertainment than previous Kludges have."

Locutius nodded his head in agreement. "I am being careful to keep this Kludge alive until I feel he has been sufficiently reprimanded for what his cousin did to my brother."

Harper opened his mouth to offer a sharp reply but no words came from his now parched throat. The engineer was now overcome with a fit of coughing. Harper felt liquid trickle down his mouth as he coughed. Harper shook with fear when he suddenly saw a stream of crimson red liquid trickling down his bare chest.

Balan shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the next. "I hate to interrupt your entertainment Locutius, but we just received a message from Alonzo. He wants to know when we will be able to return to our unit."

"Very well. Our little Kludge could use a break already. I'm afraid that any more of my treatment right now might kill him prematurely," Locutius replied with disappointment in his voice. He had been pleased to see his Kludge prisoner tremble with fear at the sight of his own blood.

The two Nietzscheans left Harper alone on the table in the room. Harper should have been relieved at getting a reprieve from Locutius' torture but he wasn't. Harper felt the anguish of failing to find Trance and bring her back to the Andromeda. In his mind the Earther had reasoned that he deserved the torture. It would serve him right for getting too cocky, allowing himself to be caught by a couple of Dragans.

"Captain I have received an incoming transmission from a Drago-Kazov ship. A Nietzschean by the name of Apollo wishes to speak with you," Andromeda's voice announced over the Com.

Dylan and Tyr exchanged inquisitive looks as they paused from their sparring session. Dylan grabbed a towel and began wiping his forehead. "Put it through to my quarters Andromeda."

Dylan threw the towel down on a bench on his way out of the gym. Tyr's gaze followed the High Guard captain before fixing on a punching bag. Tyr walked over to the punching bag and began his assault on the inanimate object.

"Andromeda put Apollo on screen," Dylan ordered as he entered Command.

The face of a tall, olive skinned Nietzschean appeared on the screen. "Captain Hunt, I am Apollo out of Fatima by Hieronymus."

"I understand you have a message for me Apollo," Dylan replied, hoping to get quickly to the point.

Apollo kept his features clear of emotion as he began speaking. "A squad of Drago-Kazov fighters encountered a slipfighter. The squadron leader reported back that he was able to determine from the ship's markings that the slipfighter came from the Andromeda Ascendant. Your crewman managed to kill two of my men before he was dispatched."

Dylan leaned against a railing, stunned at the news. The High Guard captain couldn't believe that Seamus Harper was dead, let alone had died in a dogfight. It just wasn't Harper's style. Dylan had a gut feeling that there was more to the story than what Apollo reported.

"Are you saying that one of my crewmen got in a dogfight with one of your squads? The only reason that would happen is if my crewman was attacked first and had no option but to fight," Dylan reasoned.

Apollo remained unfazed. He had been expecting Hunt to accuse his men of attacking first without cause. "I said no such thing Captain Hunt. My men are professional and trained not to merely shoot at enemy ships that pose no immediate threat."

Dylan could here the snide tone in the Nietzschean's voice but controlled the impulse to end the transmission. "I'm glad that your men are such professionals Apollo. I assure you that my crew have been instructed to follow High Guard protocol and would not start a fight, especially when outnumbered."

"We are still attempting to piece together all of the details of the battle," Apollo replied in a calm voice, attempting to sooth the High Guard captain. However, the squadron leader has filed a preliminary report which states that they were fired on by your crewman. Apparently your crewman had no High Guard training and must have panicked when he saw a Drago-Kazov fighters approaching."

Dylan had to admit that with Harper's lack of High Guard training the scenario was plausible at least. "I don't wish for the event to cause tensions to escalate into further hostilities. I suggest that we withhold any judgment until a final report is written up. I would like to go to interview the remaining squad members and get debrief them."

Apollo was hesitant to allow Dylan Hunt to speak to his men. The Nietzschean had no love for Kludges or the High Guard. "It won't be necessary for you to get involved in any investigation Captain Hunt. My men filed a preliminary report and your crewman is dead so he can't give his side of the events. I am content to take my men at their word."

"With all do respect Apollo; I'm not content to take your men at their word. I expect to be allowed to be involved in any investigation," Dylan insisted firmly.

"Be warned that if you or anyone else who interferes nears Drago-Kazov territory or men will be shot on site," Apollo warned with determination.

Dylan sighed to himself. The conversation had definitely turned sour. "I can see we're not getting anywhere. I plan to find out exactly what happened to my crewman."

"I will not repeat myself again Captain Hunt. You will stay away and I will send you the final report on the incident with your crewman," Apollo stressed before cutting off the transmission.

Dylan couldn't hide the red tinge to his face when AI Rommie entered Command. The two looked at each other for a few moments, unable to find the words to express their anguish. Dylan took AI Rommie in his arms and hugged the avatar.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

AI Rommie stood in one of Harper's favorite of the machine shops looking around at the various unfinished projects strewn about. The avatar nearly cried at the thought that those projects would never be finished.

AI Rommie's sensors detected Rev Bem approaching the door from outside. The AI wasn't ashamed of being emotional about the loss of her creator and engineer but right now she didn't wish to discuss the issue. She wanted time to contemplate the loss of her engineer alone. Since they got the news earlier in the day AI Rommie had been cool and distant, more like the avatar of a ship then the friend she had become to the rest of the her crew. The AI had even received an "I told you so" talk from her mainframe persona.

Rev entered the machine shop and stopped when she saw the avatar standing at the workbench. "I wasn't expecting anybody to be here Rommie. Your ship self didn't tell me where you were."

"I asked my ship self to keep my location private while I was in here unless there was an emergency," the avatar replied calmly, keeping in control of her emotion program.

"I can understand that Rommie," Rev sympathized. "I'm sorry if I interrupted but I was just coming here to spend some time alone and remember Harper in my own way. I thought this would be a good place do some meditation."

An involuntary smile crossed the avatar's lips. "I would have to agree with your assessment Rev. If I were to believe in the Way I would have to say that Harper's spirit filled this machine shop."

Rev rubbed his furry chin thoughtfully as he watched the avatar's face. "You are troubled about something Rommie. Might I be so forward as to suggest that you confide in me and allow me to attempt to counsel you?"

"Thank you Rev that is very kind of you, but as an avatar of a High Guard ship I am hardly in need of counseling," replied, trying to be as diplomatic as possible. "I was just getting ready to assist in repairing several of the mariabots so I will leave you alone to meditate."

The Magog bowed his head slightly. "Thank Rommie. Meditating should help me come up with a proper eulogy for Master Harper."

"Let me know if you need any assistance in planning the ceremony Rev," AI Rommie offered before she walked out of the room.

Rev noticed that the avatar walked at a pace a fraction slower than normal. The Magog sighed as he rolled out a mat onto the deck and sat down on it in the lotus position. "Master Harper is fortunate to be mourned by so many people, even an avatar."

Beka had just taken off of Crimea when the signal for an incoming transmission sounded on the console in front of her. The blonde reached over with her left hand and pushed the button to receive the transmission. A female Than appeared on the monitor and began identifying herself as an employee of the courier company.

Beka waited impatiently, tapping her fingers on the armrest of her chair while the Than went through the usual protocol of verifying the blonde's identification. As soon as the Than was satisfied that the identification was authentic the message was put through.

Beka's heart jumped as Dylan's face appeared on the monitor, replacing the Than's. Dylan recounted the report he received from Apollo and assured Beka that a full investigation into the death of Harper would be forthcoming.

Beka sat back, slumped in her chair as the shock of the news set in. She sat still for a few moments, letting her memories of Harper play in her mind. As soon as she had recovered enough Beka looked back up at the monitor.

"I don't buy the Dragans' story. Harper wasn't stupid enough to start a dogfight with a Dragan patrol. He wouldn't pick a fight he knew he couldn't win," Beka argued back.

High Guard captain straightened his postured and looked intently into the camera. "Beka I want you to continue to look for Trance. We can handle things on this end. In the meantime we'll be attempting to compile evidence about what really happened to Harper. As much as I would like blow Apollo and his men out of the sky, I have to follow protocol." Dylan reasoned, trying to sooth the desire for revenge he knew the executive officer would feel.

Beka wasn't calming down. She was in no mood to follow protocol. "And in the meantime the Dragans go merrily along their way and live as they please." the blonde pilot argued to the monitor as a lump formed in her throat.

"I know how you feel Beka, but trust me that this is the right way to handle things," Dylan defended sternly.

"Fine we'll do it your way, but you better be right Dylan," Beka warned before ending the transmission.

"Seamus why did you have to take the slipfighter alone?" Beka berated, angry at the engineer for being so foolish. She was now even more determined to find Trance. Beka wasn't going to lose another member of her crew.

Trance periodically made eye contact with Siegfried throughout their flight, occasionally working her spell on the Nietzschean to make sure he remained under her control.

The purple pixie hummed nervously and tapped her foot to the beat in her mind. Trance increased the tempo of her tune as the came closer to the planet Klondike. Trance wasn't worried about her safety as much as she was worried that she wouldn't reach Harper in time, just as in the vision. The purple girl was determined to change this future but as time went on the stronger the vision of the future with Harper's death became.

Siegfried looked over at the purple one with an intrigued expression. "What is that tune you are humming? It's quite hypnotic."

Trance smiled knowingly, pretending to be flattered by the compliment. "It's an old song from where I come from." The purple had unknowingly found a way to keep Siegfried under her control without having to maintain eye contact.

"What is the song called?" Siegfried questioned as he engaged the autopilot.

"You wouldn't be able to pronounce it in my native tongue. I'm glad you like it. I'll just keep humming it." Trance offered casually.

Siegfried smiled warmly as he leaned back in the pilot's chair and closed his eyes. Trance sighed as she coughed loud enough to get the Nietzschean's attention. Siegfried opened his eyes quickly.

"I was just getting comfortable. I find the tune you were humming very relaxing," Siegfried stated with disappointment.

"Aren't we near a slipstream portal Siegfried? I don't want you to be asleep and miss it," Trance said as she pointed to the monitor in front of the Nietzschean.

A flicker of embarrassment flashed across the Nietzschean's face. "Yes you're quite right. The slipstream portal should be coming up." Siegfried turned to face the monitor and shut off the autopilot before beginning a search for the slipstream portal.

A minute later a slipstream portal opened and Siegfried engaged the slipstream drive. As soon as they finished the jump Trance and Siegfried would be at Klondike. A half hour later Siegfried guided the shuttle out of slipstream and closed the portal behind them.

Trance could feel Harper's presence growing stronger the nearer they got to Klondike.

After landing on the planet Trance twitched her tail as they waited for security clearance. Trance had no worries about getting the clearance but she was still that any delay would prove disastrous for Harper in time. She was sure her vision of Harper injured on a table was accurate since her visions came true unless she was able to change them.

Once they got security clearance Trance instructed Siegfried to rent a large snow vehicle that would take them to where she knew they would find Harper. It was in a city on the other side of the inhabited part of the planet. The populous part of the planet was only 100 miles in diameter.

The rest of the planet was too cold, even for Nietzscheans to stay in for long periods of time. The uninhabited part of the planet also was lined with sheer rock cliffs and mountains filled with omnivorous creatures that thrived in the extreme cold. The creatures kept away from the warmer areas of the planet where the people lived.

Siegfried and Trance rode for two hours with the Purple alien giving directions based on how strongly she felt Harper's presence. Finally they ended up in the small nearly abandoned city of Magellan.

"We should stop in this town Siegfried. Find a place to park this vehicle," Trance instructed. The purple pixie had a strong hunch that this was the place where she would find Harper.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you all for the reviews.

**Chapter 20 **

Dylan was in the mess hall pouring a cup of coffee to get him through the night. There was loads of paperwork to fill out. He had to also search for another chief engineer. Dylan hoped he could find somebody crazy enough to take a job on a High Guard ship with a captain trying to restore the Commonwealth.

Dylan also had to arrange a funeral service for Harper. This was one of the more unpleasant duties that a High Guard officer had to perform. Dylan hated having to think about the funeral; it reminded him too much of the engineer they all had lost.

AI Rommie entered the mess hall and stood in the doorway, observing Dylan. She noticed the strain in her captain's movement and on his face as he turned towards the avatar.

Dylan paused from sipping his coffee as he studied the avatar with curiosity. The captain noticed the same curious expression on her face as he sat down at a nearby table. "Is there something you wanted to tell me Rommie?"

"Not exactly Captain," Rommie hesitated, unsure as to whether to continue.

Dylan sensed AI Rommie's uncertainty and motioned for her to sit down at his table. "It's not like you to be reluctant to talk to me Rommie. Go ahead and spit it out."

The avatar paused a moment before continuing on. "I sense that you are troubled, along with the rest of the crew. You all miss Harper, I can tell. I must confess that I miss Harper as well."

"Yes we all miss Harper, but we'll manage to get through our grief Rommie. I know you're an avatar and not a human, but I'd like to know how you're taking the loss of Harper." Dylan gently questioned as he reached out and took her right hand in his.

AI Rommie took some comfort in the gesture from her captain and smile ruefully. "I am taking the loss of my engineer as well as can be expected. I still have repairs that need to be done and there is nobody qualified to perform them. Not only that, I miss the way he treated me like I was more than just a machine, like I was special to him."

Dylan gave Rommie's hand a squeeze. He could only imagine how hard it must be for the avatar to feel such emotions that she wasn't used to feeling. "I know you were special to Harper."

"Captain, what are your plans for dealing with Apollo and his fleet if you find enough evidence to prove that Harper did not provoke the attack that led to his death?" AI Rommie questioned solemnly. The avatar had to admit for all of her trepidation about asking the question; it finally felt good to have it out in the air now.

"That's a good question Rommie. I wish I knew the answer. We're outnumbered and outgunned by Apollo's forces and he knows it," Dylan reluctantly admitted.

"So are you suggesting that we are going to do nothing to bring Apollo to justice?" the avatar questioned in disbelief, pulling her hand away from Dylan's grasp.

Dylan put a hand on each AI Rommie's shoulders and looked intently into her brown eyes. "Now listen to me Rommie. If Apollo's men fired on Harper's ship unprovoked I intend to see to it that the men responsible are brought to justice. I will find a way no matter what Rommie, I promise."

The avatar straightened her posture and put on a neutral expression on her face." Thank you Dylan," was all she could manage to say right now. Having said what was on her mind AI Rommie left the mess hall.

Dylan leaned forward and slid the coffee mug around on the table. The captain had no idea how he would bring any Dragans to justice with the number of planets that were currently members of the restored Commonwealth. Still, he owed it to Harper and his crew to try.

Beka continued to the follow the tracking beacon from the ship Trance rented. When Beka saw what she thought was Trance's location on the map displayed on the console The blonde had no way of knowing that Trance was no longer in the rented ship. Beka wasn't surprised at the remote location. If Trance was running away she most likely would run away to a remote place where she would try to blend in as much as a purple girl could, which is why the executive officer didn't think twice when she saw that the tracking signal was now remaining fixed. Beka figured the purple pixie had found a planet where she would stay for a day or two.

The galaxy where Trance's ship was located was situated on the outskirts of Dragan-held territory. Beka figured to meet up with some Dragans before she caught up to Trance, which meant the pilot would most likely be able to let out her pent up aggression. Beka increased the Maru's speed, pushing the ship to its limit as much as she dared. Beka hoped she could get to Trance before the Dragans did.

A short time later Beka was able to find a slipstream rout that would take her towards the tracking beam's location. Beka could feel the ache in her tight shoulder muscles as she piloted the slipstream. The stress she had been under lately was catching up to her. Fortunately for Beka the slip jump was only 10 minutes long. Beka exited the slipstream portal and shut off the slipstream drive.

On the monitor Beka could see that Trance's ship had stopped on a small planet. Beka punched a few buttons near the monitor and was able to pull up information on the planet where Trance landed in the Daedalus System.

"Trance you couldn't have picked a worse place to land. I hate planets," Beka muttered under her breath.

Trance and Siegfried climbed out of the shuttle and stood on the hard packed snow.

Trance enjoyed the crunching sound made by their legs sinking up to their calves in the snow. The purple pixie wasn't cold at all as she was able to regulate her body temperature to adjust to the colder climate.

Trance leaned over and picked up a handful of snow and packed it down between her hands, making a snowball. The purple alien grinned mischievously before throwing a snowball at a passing human. The blond human male shot Trance an annoyed look before brushing off the snow and continuing on his way.

The snow wasn't removed for parking. The people had learned to live with year round snow and hadn't bothered to try clearing it away to make any roads or parking lots. The locals had their own version of snowmobiles anyway.

Trance enjoyed the new scenery while Siegfried walked alongside her in silence.

Siegfried eventually turned to face Trance with a confused expression on his face. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to find a friend of mine. But we have to hurry," Trance answered with urgency in her voice.

Siegfried hurried his pace to keep up with the purple alien. It was harder for him to make progress in the snow than it was for Trance. The Nietzschean's heavier weight and greater body mass caused him to sink in the snow more than Trance. Meanwhile Trance bounded along like a snowshoe rabbit.

Siegfried and Trance made it to the outskirts of town an hour later. Trance looked around, surveying the landscape. The buildings on this part of town were more run down than in the center of town where they had come from.

Trance ducked behind an abandoned building and motioned for Siegfried to follow suit. The purple pixie waited in near silence as her mind attempted to sort out the strong presence of Harper she was feeling. She knew the Earther was nearby; it was just a matter of pinpointing his location to the correct building.

Siegfried opened his mouth to speak but Trance quickly put a purple hand over his mouth, immediately silencing the Nietzschean. Trance put a finger to her lips, warning Siegfried to remain silent. The tall, burly Nietzschean meekly complied as he was still under Trance's spell.

Trance got a strong sense as to where Harper was being held. Trance and Siegfried were at one end of a row of buildings and the purple alien knew she would find Harper at the far end of that row.

Trance turned to Siegfried with a serious look on her face. "Siegfried there is a building at the far end of this row of buildings. I need you to help me get in there without being detected."

Siegfried nodded his head in understanding. The Nietzschean began sniffing the air as his sensitive ears listened to the surroundings. "I detect two Nietzschean guards in the front entrance and one in the rear."

"I knew your enhanced Nietzschean senses wouldn't fail me," Trance whispered as loudly as she dared. "I brought us down wind from the clinic so I doubt the guards would smell us. Any suggestions as to how we could sneak inside without getting caught?"

The Nietzschean looked at the lavender alien as he considered her question. "This planet looks to be remote enough to still use ID cards rather than retinal scans to access secure areas. We could dispatch the guards, preferable at the back entrance and take their ID cards."

"Well then let's bring it," Trance replied, mimicking Dylan.


	21. Friends Forever Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews folks. I appreciate the constructive feedback. A special thanks to parsindy for being my beta and to Squid for consistanc reviewing this story.

**Chapter 21**

Harper woke up to find Balan grinning down at him, startling the mudfoot. The foreboding Nietzschean held an electric prod and gleefully waived it near Harper's dataport. The Earther cringed; he hated people messing with his port. The also had enough experience with electricity to know what the result would be.

Harper's mind flashed back to a time just after he had gotten the dataport. He and Beka and the rest of the Maru crew were on some drift, the name of which escaped the mudfoot, trying to get some work. Harper was in a local bar when two big, drunk yahoos decided to see what would happen if they stuck a piece of broken bear bottle in the Earther's dataport.

An involuntary cough brought Harper back to the present. "Quit waving that thing around if you're not gonna use it," Harper croaked out cockily, referring to the prod. He knew it wasn't a good idea to antagonize Ubers but he wasn't in any mood to play their mind games.

Balan grinned with an evil glint in his blue eyes. Harper could tell the Uber was going to enjoy having some fun at his expense. The Earther wondered why he had thought he would get some down time while Locutius was out getting supplies.

"You won't be so impudent when I am through with you Kludge," Balan threatened. "You will learn your place. A Kludge should know better than to fly in High Guard slipfighters. Your kind is too inferior to be allowed to even touch such an advanced piece of machinery."

"So you're gonna teach me my place huh Uber?" Harper replied. His tone of voice making it sound like a challenge.

A low growl rumbled from Balan's throat as the Nietzschean pushed the electronic prod into Harper's dataport. The metal port conducted the electrical impulse from Harper's neck to his brain, setting his brain into a wave of activity.

Harper arched his body upwards away from the table and let out a scream of agony. His brain felt like it was on fire and about to explode at any moment. As soon as the engineer felt like he couldn't take the stress to his brain any more, the electrical impulses stopped.

Harper relaxed his body and brought his back down onto the table. He looked over at Balan wearily and could see that the electrical prod had been removed from the dataport. Harper let his breath out that he hadn't realized he had been holding in. A wet stream trickled down his chin. Harper felt a pain in his tongue and guessed that he had bitten his tongue while the prod was in his dataport. "Can't you pick on somebody your own size Uber?" Harper muttered in frustration.

"But it's much more fun to pick on Kludges and see how much punishment they can take," Balan answered with a sneer. "They usually can't take very much though."

Balan was about to shove the prod back into Harper's dataport when Locutius sauntered back into the room. Locutius saw what was happening and charged Balan, grabbing the prod from the Balan's hand.

"What do you think you are doing Balan?" Locutius growled with anger. "I told you this Kludge is mine."

"I heard you Locutius but I was becoming bored just sitting here watching this Kludge all day. He woke up a short time ago so I decided to teach him his place," Balan argued defiantly.

Locutius held up the electric prod threateningly. "I will decide how and when to teach this Kludge his place. Now go find something else to occupy your time."

Balan hesitated before backing down. Now wasn't the time to pick a fight with the larger Locutius. With a snarl Balan backed down and retreated to the far wall to watch the proceedings.

Locutius turned to Harper. "Balan got carried away but shall take things slowly. You deserve to experience slow lingering pain. I find it more enjoyable to watch," Locutius informed.

Harper reflexively tried to move away from the Nietzschean to no avail. He was still securely tied to the metal table. "I appreciate the thought," Harper retorted sarcastically through the pain that radiated throughout his body."

The Nietzschean quickly pressed the prod against Harper's right shoulder. Locutius grinned as Harper cried out in pain. "You will find I do not care for sarcasm or your Kludge humor."

"Okay, I get the point," Harper gasped between ragged breaths.

"Now we shall see if you really do understand Kludge." Locutius said before walking over to a small tray that was sitting on a cart and set down the prod. The Nietzschean studied the tools and weapons spread out on the tray before picking up a thin metal rod 12 inches long.

Harper began wheezing as his lungs protested when he lifted his head to get a better look at Locutius. When Harper saw the menacing instruments strewn out on a tray his stomach churned. He hadn't seen a set up like that since he left Earth.

Locutius turned back to Harper and immediately began pushing the metal rod he had picked up from the tray against Harper's chest. The Nietzschean continued to apply pressure and smiled with pleasure as he saw the Earther writhe under the pressure of the rod.

Harper could feel nothing but intense pain as the rod pushed further against his chest. Harper began to gasp for air as the rod kept his lungs from completely filling with air. The engineer felt a couple more of his ribs crack under the force of the rod.

The Nietzschean heard the cracking of ribs and pulled the rod from Harper's chest. "Now you see Kludge, I am a reasonably patient man. As much as I would like to avenge my brother's death on you I will not kill you _yet_."

As soon as Harper's frazzled mind registered what the Locutius had just said, the engineer's attention was drawn to a loud noise on the other side of the door. The door and walls shook as something banged against them. Harper lifted his head slightly to get a better look but immediately felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. The dizziness soon overcame Harper who began feeling nauseous as the room swirled around him. Then he passed out.

* * *

Harper woke up and opened his eyes to see a lavender face looking down at him. He bolted upwards with surprise and delight. "Trance I … we were worried about you."

"Silly Harper, why would you worry about me when you were the one who was in trouble?" The purple pixie replied in all seriousness as she gently pushed her friend back down onto the bed.

Harper was too tired and sore to laugh at the impishness of his purple pixie. He merely smiled weakly. "I'm on the Andromeda. That's a relief."

Dylan had been standing near the bed with Tyr, Beka, and AI Rommie all this time and stepped forward. The captain began to briefly tell the engineer about the rescue. "Trance found you and rescued you with a little help. She ran into Beka after rescuing you and they brought you back to the Andromeda

"Oh that's nice," Harper replied groggily.

Trance began shooing the three visitors out of Medical. "I think you've all talked long enough. It's time for me to change Harper's bandages."

The purple alien then proceeded to grab a metal tray and go to the cupboard where she kept the sterile bandages. Trance pull several rolls of bandages from the shelf and set them on the metal tray.

She turned around to find Harper watching her intently. The girl smiled but continued about her work in silence.

Early the next morning Harper began to stir, moaning softly before opening his eyes. He turned his head as best he could to see if he really was back on the Andromeda. As soon as he saw Trance preparing a hypo Harper knew it was real. He was really back on the Andromeda. The engineer remained silent, content to watch his purple pixie at work, even if it was on him.

"How are you feeling this morning Harper?" Trance asked as she injected the Earther with the contents of the hypo spray.

"Better than I have been for awhile," Harper answered with more strength in his voice than previously. "What's in the hypo spray?"

"I gave you a pain killer to make you more comfortable," Trance informed before writing down Harper's vitals on a flexi. "Your vital signs are improved. You should have a full recovery."

Harper sighed softly with relief. He had hoped his two Nietzschean torturers had done no permanent damage. "Trance do you mind telling me how you managed to find me and rescue me? I'm very grateful by the way."

"You're quite welcome Harper. It was really very simple. I just asked Siegfried to take to take me to you and then I asked him to help me rescue you from those bad men who were torturing you," Trance answered nonchalantly, as if she had gone out shopping instead.

"No offense Trance but I'm really not feely up playing 20 questions with you," Harper grumbled. "Would you mind being a bit more detailed why you took off like you did?"

"Oh I'm sorry Harper. You see my people go into a state once every so often," Trance explained simply. She looked down at the confused expression on Harper's face and decided she had better sit down in the chair next to his bed. This was going to be a long story she feared.

Trance eventually finished telling Harper the whole details of why she had left the Andromeda and how she eventually found and rescued him Harper had to admit that his purple pixie was full of surprises.

Harper used most of his strength to take Trance's right hand in his left hand and hold it. "Trance I want you to promise me that no matter what, even when going through this Hatar your people go through, that you will never go after a bad guy and seek revenge. I don't want anybody getting hurt or dying because they want to kick the butt of some jerk who hurt me."

"But we're friends Harper. I don't like to see people hurt my friends and get away with it," Trance protested with a sob in her voice.

Harper squeezed Trance's hand gently in an effort to console her. "Hey I know how you feel Trance, believe me I've been there. That's why I don't want you to seek revenge for me. That would change you and I don't want to lose my charming purple princess. Okay?"

Trance wiped a tear from her eyes with her free hand. "Do you forgive me Harper?"

"Of course I forgive you silly. You're my friend and nothing's gonna change that. We're friends forever," Harper reassured.

"Right, Friends forever," Trance agreed with a grin.


End file.
